The Sidhe (TRADUCCION AUTORIZADA)
by AleColfer
Summary: Una aventura épica, llena de romance. en un mundo donde la esclavitud de hermosas criaturas era común, Blaine quiere ir en contra de esto cuando conoce a Kurt. ADVERTENCIA: Contiene escenas sexuales, violaciones, etc. Agradezco a "Muchacha" por la hermosa imagen de la portada
1. Chapter 1

**Author/note:** Esto es severamente AU, pura fantasía, definitivamente oscura a veces, pero también romántica y espero que satisfactoria.

 **Rating M por temas adultos y sexo en capítulos posteriores.**

 **Advertencias** : Mientras que no hay escenas erotizadas o gráficas de violación, la violación es discutida e implicada en algunas partes. Esto está hecho de una manera que espero que sea sensible y apropiada para la historia. Y no, esta no es uno de esos fics klaine de fantasía donde Blaine abusar sexualmente de Kurt. Blaine siempre es un alma caritativa en mis historias, porque es así como yo lo veo.

 **No soy dueño de Kurt o Blaine. No creo que alguien realmente posea a Kurt y Blaine. Pero son propiedad intelectual de Ryan Murphy y FOX.**

 **NOTA:**

Hace ya un tiempo la autora me autorizo traducir este fic. La autora original de este fanfic es Chazzam, la pueden encontrar en y también a su historia en su idioma original que es el inglés. Con la autorización de la autora comienzo a traducir esta magnífica y hermosa historia. Con las respetivas advertencias los invito a leerla J

Blaine nunca se había preocupado especialmente por los mercados de esclavos.

Supuso que debería haber crecido insensible a eso para ahora, pero todavía le parecía muy mal. Cuando era niño en N'auri, su abuela le había enseñado que los Sidhe eran unas nobles personas, poderosos que debían ser respetados y ligeramente temidos. Eran hermosos y mágicos, y ver uno significa buena suerte hasta la próxima luna llena.

Blaine siempre había sido cautivado por el Sidhe. La primera vez que vio realmente uno fue a la edad de doce años, una hermosa criatura esbelta que salía del río cerca de la casa de Blaine en el bosque, completamente desnudo, y riendo como la música.

También fue el momento mismo en que Blaine se dio cuenta de que le gustaban los chicos.

La segunda vez que vio un Sidhe, estaba confundido. Él estaba en el mercado con su madre, y vio lo que era sin lugar a dudas uno de los hermosos elfos. Era una mujer esta vez, y su belleza había sido mitigada por un vestido de arpillera suelta, pelo lacio y ojos apagados. Seguía a una mujer de mirada arrogante, y llevaba un collar de hierro.

"Mama, Que….esa es una Sidhe, verdad?"

"Sí", dijo su madre con voz cortante apretada. Blaine podría decir la vista estaba molestando ella.

"Que….porque ella esta asi? Que le pasó?

Su madre se detuvo, y volteo a verlo a la cara

"Ella es una esclava, Blaine," contesto suavemente.

Blaine la miro en un silencioso estado de shock. Ni siquiera sabía por dónde comenzar.

Pasados las siguientes semanas, Blaine logro extraer más detalles de su madre, quien parecía reacia a reconocer vocalmente esta fealdad a su hijo.

Se enteró de que, aunque los Sidhe eran naturalmente, muy poderosa, habían sido capturados y comercializados como esclavos durante muchos, muchos años en Villalu. Sus poderes fueron reprimidas con collares de hierro o mediante inyecciones de tintura verbena. Blaine nunca había visto a un esclavo Sidhe antes porque la región donde vivía era muy pobre, y sólo los muy ricos podían permitirse un Sidhe. Los Sidhe eran raros de encontrar y difícil de atrapar.

Había mucho que su madre no le había dicho, sin embargo

Ella nunca le habló de los mercados de carne. Ella nunca le dijo que era exactamente lo que muchos de estos hombres, aristocráticos cultivadas con frío, con ojos duros le gusta usar sus esclavos Sidhe para.

No fue hasta que se le concedió una beca para asistir a la Academia en Villalu Proper que él comenzó a escuchar los susurros de la misma. Y lo que no escucho dedujo cuando sus propios despertares sexuales comenzaron a revelar verdades sociales que antes estaban ocultos.

Las relaciones sexuales entre los hombres eran tan tabú en Villalu Proper como había sido en N'auri, aunque aquí la postura oficial estaba acompañada por un asentimiento con la cabeza y un guiño. Blaine no tuvo problemas encontrando compañeros dispuestos en la academia, y nunca tuvo un miedo verdadero de ser descubierto. Esos chicos que eran descubiertos generalmente eran reprendidos con ojos risueños, les decían que lo sacaran de su sistema ahora mientras ellos aun podían y que fueran más cuidadosos en el futuro.

Era un asunto totalmente diferente con los Sidhe, sin embargo.

Entre los muy ricos en general, y la realeza, en particular, era común y aceptada por los hombres para adquirir Sidhe para uso sexual. El sexo de los Sidhe era socialmente irrelevante. Los elfos no eran humanos, y por lo tanto nada hecho con ellos era de mucha importancia. La mitad de los hombres casados ricos en Villalu Proper parecían poseer una Sidhe, y un hombre que usa su Sidhe por placer se consideró más escandalosa que el uso de su caballo para el transporte

Al principio, esto enfermaba a Blaine.

Todavía lo enfermaba, supuso, pero había sido más o menos forzado a aceptarlo como una realidad social.

Muchos de los compañeros de clase de Blaine habían dado uso de Sidhe de sus padres en su cumpleaños decimosexto, en el paso tradicional a la edad adulta. Algunos de los chicos más ricos, incluso se habían dotado de una Sidhe propio. Y todo el propósito de la obra de Blaine en la Academia era ganar la estación de cortesano en una de las cortes reales, donde la presencia de esclavos Sidhe era francamente abrumadora.

Blaine quizá se había convertido en un poco insensible a eso. A veces le golpeaba de nuevo, sin embargo, cuando vio a uno de los elfos orgullosos con ojos derrotados, cojeando, carne luminosa empañado con contusiones.

A veces todavía lloraba lágrimas silenciosas al respecto en su litera en la noche, avergonzado por su propia incredulidad infantil que el mundo podría ser tan cruel.

Por supuesto, el mundo era cruel. Blaine había lo supo desde mucho tiempo. Lo sabía cuándo su abuela fue asesinada en su cama durante una de las muchas incursiones en su aldea que había logrado vivir.

Lo supo cuando su madre se pasó todo el dia después de una de esas con una cojera redada, sollozando y acostada en una bola rizada mientras Blaine le llevo sus trapos limpios para echarse y cambiar los que estaban manchados de sangre, los que después lavaría en el rio.

Lo supo cuándo, nueve meses después, su madre dio a luz a un bebé que no podría haber sido de su padre, y cuando, un mes después de eso, su padre había huido con una camarera.

Su madre le había hecho competir por la beca de la Academia porque al menos vio la promesa en él, y más porque ella simplemente no podía permitirse el lujo de alimentar tanto Blaine y su hermano por más tiempo.

Para el momento en el que dejo su casa, los ojos de su madre le recordaron misteriosamente los de la primera esclava Sidhe que vio en el mercado hace ya muchos años.

Pero aun asi, todo el dolor no había sido suficiente para soportar esto.

Había estado en el empleo del príncipe Dronyen por cerca de un año, y ya había sido seleccionado para que lo acompañara al mercado de esclavos para seleccionar un nuevo "juguete".

Dronyen parecía aburrirse de sus "juguetes" muy rápido.

Blaine lo odiaba.

Pero solo un poco más de lo que él se odiaba a sí mismo.

Dronyen bostezo ampliamente para el mismo cuando el próximo Sidhe paso a la plataforma ante ellos, esta era una mujer

"Este es honestamente el peor lote que he visto," Dronyen arrastro las palabras. "Si no encuentro a uno nuevo hoy, tendré que seguir adelante y usar a Brissa esta noche y eso sería sinceramente demasiado depresivo."

Brissa era la esposa de Dronyen

Blaine trataba de no mirar a la plataforma. Estaba intentando no mirar los destellos de furia contenida en los ojos derrotados, como un magnifico ser era ofrecido de uno a uno para el abuso y la degradación.

Pero de repente un destello azul llamo la atención de los ojos de Blaine y, por reflejo, volteo.

Y el mundo se detuvo.

Porque delante de él en la plataforma estaba la criatura más impresionante que sus ojos nunca habían visto en toda su vida.

El Sidhe era flexible y ágil, como todos los Sidhe tendían a ser, con una piel que brillaba con una luna llena, músculos ligeramente marcados. Como todos los demás, él había sido presentado desnudo para que los compradores pudieran ver toda la extensión de lo que estaba en oferta.

Y él era extraordinario, de pies a cabeza.

Su cabello era castaño chocolate, y encajaba perfectamente con sus orejas. Sus labios eran rosados y delicados, y sus ojos…

Sus ojos.

No solo eran el color más increíble nunca imaginado – en sí, un azul vivo suave ligeramente teñido de un verde agua.

Y no eran solamente grandes y almendrados, con un abanico de pestañas color ámbar.

Era el hecho que estos estaban llenos de vida.

Blaine nunca había visto a un esclavo Sidhe con esa cantidad de vida y expresión en sus ojos. No estaban derrotados en los más mininos. Cauteloso, si, y totalmente carente de confianza, pero también en estaban en llamas.

Las mismas llamas que él había visto en el Sidhe que salio del rio cuando él tenía doce años. El único Sidhe que Blaine había tenido la oportunidad de contemplar.

El elfo se paró en esa plataforma como si fuera suya, como si él estuviera juzgando a ellos, y no de la otra manera.

Se metió un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja delicadamente, su barbilla que sobresale para revelar una mandíbula cincelada que contrastaba perfectamente con sus rasgos tiernos.

Y aunque supo que era loco, Blaine estaba muy seguro que se había enamorado.

Él también supo, sin ninguna duda, que Dronyen iba a comprar a ese elfo.

Aun asi, no estaba preparado para el dolor de su corazón cuando Dronyen salio disparado de su asiento, con los ojos cegados de hambre, para comenzar su oferta.

Las ofertas fueron elevadas. Blaine no estaba sorprendido – si el nunca había visto a alguien tan hermoso, estaba seguro que estos hombres tampoco lo habían hecho.

Cuando la oferta bajo a solo tres, como era una tradición, el hombre tenía permitido tocarlo para finalizar su oferta. Blaine sintió mucha rabia por la forma en la que sus carnosas manos tocaban la piel perfecta del Sidhe, inspeccionando el interior de su boca, las yemas de sus pies, las mejillas de su trasero.

Y la Mirada en los ojos del elfo cuando lo hicieron fue simplemente desgarradora.

Porque fue la primera vez que Blaine vio miedo. Era cruda y sin máscaras, y lo encarnaba y lo quería hacer subirse a la plataforma y tirarse entre este ser perfecto y esos cerdos repulsivos que sentían derecho a tocarlo.

Se sintió morir internamente cuando Dronyen tuvo la oferta ganadora.

Blaine manejo delante del príncipe Dronyen en el viaje a casa, atascado entre un sollozo y un bullido de furia. El elfo viajo con Dronyen, contra la parte delantera de su cuerpo. El Sidhe vestido con una simple prenda de calzoncillo y zapatos de cuero, y Blaine estaba muy agradecido de que al menos se le había concedido la dignidad temporal de ropa.

Era una de las peores noches en la vida de Blaine, junto con el asesinato de su abuela y la violación de su madre. Él podía escuchar cuando Dronyen estaba disfrutando su nueva adquisición, y Blaine estaba seguro que escucho más de un fuerte gemido de dolor de la alcoba del príncipe también, y Blaine simplemente hundía su cara en sus manos y lloraba.

Él se dijo a si mismo que no lo iba a hacer. Juro que no lo haría. Pero incluso aunque su cerebro lo negaba, su cuerpo se movió silenciosamente dentro del castillo, pasando a los guardias y deslizándose por las esquinas hasta que estuvo en el pasillo que lo conducía a la celda del Sidhe.

No había guardias. Porque sería eso? Las venas del elfo estaban llenas de Verbena, causando un efecto que no podía estar en su estado natural.

Solo lo dejaba en este estado.

Porque él estaba apoyado en una esquina de la pared de piedra, la luna llena le llevaba a través de los birretes de su ventana en su piel, iluminándola, ahora llena de moretones.

La cara del elfo estaba presionada entre sus rodillas, y estaba sollozando. _Sollozando_. Blaine nunca había escucho un sonido de pura, música, tortuosamente lastimada. De alguna manera logro sonar horriblemente hermoso, y era un dolor en su alma.

Fue solo por su reacción al sonido que Blaine se dio cuenta que tal vez, en lo que se había convertido y lo que se había forzado a sí mismo a crecer en esa cuestión, tal vez el aun no había perdido su alma aun.

Y Dronyen? Dronyen no tenía alma. De eso Blaine estaba seguro. Dronyen pudo escuchar estos sollozos toda su vida. Él podía usar a este ser como un pedazo de carne y traerlo, desnudo y destrozado, en una fría celda cuando el termina. Él podía tomar ventaja y romper a algo tan precioso.

Pero Blaine no dejaría a esta criatura – El Sidhe – este _hermoso_ hombre se rompiera. No estaba seguro que haría, pero tenía que hacerlo pronto. Si podía haber cualquier forma de rescatarlo esta noche – antes que Dronyen ponga sus manos en el otra vez – él lo haría, pero sabía que no podía. No haría ningún bien a ninguno de ellos si Blaine intentaba liberar al elfo, desde que supo que a nadie le importaba lo suficiente para intentarlo.

Pero pronto. Porque si había una pequeña oportunidad de que Dronyen tuviera el control de esos luminosos ojos de mar, Blaine nunca se lo perdonaría.

 _Nunca._

Esta noche en su litera, Blaine volteo y lentamente susurro para sí mismo, deseando que de alguna manera el hermosos esclavo Sidhe que estaba a tres pisos debajo de él lo escuchara.

"Te amo," susurro

Y, "te salvare."

Y, "lo siento."

"lo siento tanto"

Que les parecio? Preview? :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Author/note:** Esto es severamente AU, pura fantasía, definitivamente oscura a veces, pero también romántica y espero que satisfactoria.

 **Rating M por temas adultos y sexo en capítulos posteriores.**

 **Advertencias** : Mientras que no hay escenas erotizadas o gráficas de violación, la violación es discutida e implicada en algunas partes. Esto está hecho de una manera que espero que sea sensible y apropiada para la historia. Y no, esta no es uno de esos fics klaine de fantasía donde Blaine abusar sexualmente de Kurt. Blaine siempre es un alma caritativa en mis historias, porque es así como yo lo veo.

No soy dueño de Kurt o Blaine. No creo que alguien realmente posea a Kurt y Blaine. Pero son propiedad intelectual de Ryan Murphy y FOX.

 **NOTA:**

Hace ya un tiempo la autora me autorizo traducir este fic. La autora original de este fanfic es Chazzam, la pueden encontrar en y también a su historia en su idioma original que es el inglés. Con la autorización de la autora comienzo a traducir esta magnífica y hermosa historia. Con las respetivas advertencias los invito a leerla

 **Capitulo #2**

Una semana. Blaine decidió que tenía una semana. Era demasiado largo para su comodidad, pero un solo minuto era demasiado largo para su comodidad también.

Necesitaba un plan. Y necesitaba dinero. Y necesitaba sólo el fragmento más pequeño de la confianza de los Sidhe.

La última parte parecía ser la más difícil de todas.

Blaine fácilmente se aseguraba a sí mismo la tarea de velar por el elfo, llevándole el desayuno y un cambio de ropa en su primera mañana allí.

El Sidhe lo miró con ojos cansados y mejillas llenas de lágrimas, y Blaine casi se tambaleó hacia atrás en el odio que vio allí.

Esa primera mañana el Sidhe se negó a hablar con él. Pero Blaine persistió en llevar las pequeñas comodidades para el elfo como mantas suaves y agua caliente para bañarse, y un cubo lleno de madreselva fresca (su abuela siempre le había dicho que la comida favorita de los Sidhe era madreselva).

El cubo de flores le valió su primera sombra de una sonrisa, así como su primer gusto de la voz del elfo.

"Gracias."

Blaine rodó las palabras de ida y vuelta a través de su mente, disfrutando de la voz; dulce y suave y más agudo que el macho humano promedio, fue como un bálsamo para los oídos de Blaine. Era un oasis en medio de las horribles voces de hombres que Blaine escucho en su vida, ásperas y bruscas en auge de bramidos.

Era la mejor cosa que Blaine había escuchado.

Al cuarto dia, Blaine se atrevió a preguntar el nombre del elfo.

El miro a Blaine sospechosamente.

"Porque quieres saberlo?"

"Yo….para saber cómo llamarte. Soy Blaine"

El elfo volteo la Mirada. "No serias capaz de pronunciarlo"

"Bueno, Como te llaman usualmente los humanos?"

"No me llaman de ninguna manera"

"Bueno…como yo puedo llamarte?"

Cuando el Sidhe le devolvió la mirada, con los ojos palpitaban con desesperada, dolor y enojado.

"Que quieres de mi?" susurro

Blaine miró nerviosamente a su alrededor, asegurándose de que estaban solos. Se inclinó, con la frente casi tocando los barrotes de la celda del elfo.

"Solo quiero ayudarte."

El elfo lo miró fijamente, y Blaine nunca se había sentido tan completamente desnudo y vulnerable por un par de ojos sobre él antes en su vida. Se obligó a sí mismo para mirar de vuelta fijamente, poniendo todo lo que tenía en esa mirada, haciendo todo lo posible para que el Sidhe vea.

 _Yo soy seguro_ , él quiso que sus ojos lo comuniquen. _Puedes confiar en mí. Yo no voy a hacerte daño._ _Quiero_ liberarte _._

El elfo volteo la mirada otra vez, y Blaine pensó que lo había perdido, y tal vez todo esto era imposible, y tal vez-

"Kurt"

"Disculpa?"

"Mi nombre…no serias capaz de pronunciarlo. Pero me puedes llamarme Kurt. Es una versión más corta, algo asi como un apodo que los miembros de mi Feririan solían llamarme."

"Tu fer…?"

"Supongo que podrías llamarlo mi tribu? Clan?" Kurt suspiro. "la gente de dónde vengo"

Sonaba tan nostálgico que Blaine casi se odio por preguntar.

"Kurt" Blaine dijo pensativo. "Es lindo. Nunca había escuchado algo asi antes"

Kurt se encogió de hombros. "Mi nombre completo es más lindo"

"Cuál es? Digo…incluso si no puedo decirlo, puedo escucharlo? Quizás? Si…tú quieres decírmelo. No tienes que hacerlo"

Kurt lo estudió. Parecía completamente seguro de lo que debía hacer Blaine. Blaine le ofreció una sonrisa nerviosa.

Kurt casi, pero no completamente, le sonrió de vuelta, y luego dijo su nombre.

Tenía razón en las dos cosas: no había manera que Blaine pudiera pronunciarlo, o ir ligeramente cerca.

Tambien? Era hermoso

Podía oír Kurt enterrado en el nombre, sin embargo, y parecía tener sentido que esa sería la parte para arrancar y utilizar para un apodo.

Blaine sonrió, "Encantado de conocerte, Kurt"

La expresión de Kurt se ensombreció

"No hagas eso" dijo rotundamente, dándole la espalda a Blaine.

"No hacer que?"

"Fingir que somos amigos. O incluso ser amable. Pretender que me ves como algo más que un animal. Pretender que no sabes lo que tu príncipe hace conmigo cada noche"

Blaine tragó saliva. No sabía qué decir.

Kurt se acercó a la ventana con barrotes y miró hacia el patio. Blaine siempre le había resultado extraño, cómo la celda tenía una de las mejores vistas del castillo. Tal vez era menos para que Kurt tuviera una bonita vista y más para que toda la corte pudiera echar un vistazo a la posesión más bonita del príncipe.

"Kurt, te veo como más que un animal. De hecho, te veo más que un humano, si la mayoría de los humanos que conozco son algo para comparar"

Kurt no se dio la vuelta

"Y… estoy muy seguro que Dronyen nunca te pregunto lo que tú querías hacer, lo que me hace pensar que el probablemente te ha estado hacienda cosas a ti, y no contigo. Y yo sé Kurt, realmente lo sé, lo que él te hace no es tu culpa. No te hace menos….perfecto:"

Kurt se dejó caer un poco en contra de la repisa de la ventana, pero siguió mirando afuera, lejos de Blaine.

Después de unos pocos momentos, Blaine se fue, sintiéndose desinflado.

No vio que había lágrimas en los ojos de Kurt.

O.O.O.O.O

La noche había llegado, y Blaine no podía quedarse quieto. Había pasado toda la semana pisando el borde la seguridad, el riesgo de ser atrapado por uno de cualquier número de cosas en cualquier momento.

Primero estaban todas las cosas que había robado desde palacio. Desde Dronyen.

Luego el hecho que había vendido la mayoría de esos en el Mercado negro

El carruaje que esperaba en el bosque fuera de las murallas de la ciudad? El que tenía todos los mapas a los países Faerie (#) y suministros robados de la guardia de palacio? Eso también estaba ahí.

Y estaban las llaves que había "pedido prestado" del guardián y había copiado después de manejarlo con licor una noche.

Sin mencionar el hecho de que había sobornado al cocinero. Y el hecho de que el cocinero habia añadido un polvo para dormir en la sopa esa noche.

Y ahora el príncipe Dronyen y todos sus hombres, y la princesa Brissa y todas sus damas estaban desmayados, y Blaine se movía lentamente en el palacio, su corazón latiendo rápidamente en su pecho.

Tiene que funcionar. Debe funcionar.

Cuando Blaine llegó a la celda de Kurt, de repente se olvidó de sí mismo, su plan, la urgencia, el riesgo, todo ello, porque no podía dejar de tomar un momento para simplemente contemplar.

Kurt había hecho un nido de las mantas que Blaine le había traído, y se acurrucó en un charco de luz de la luna. Llevaba los pantalones recién lavadas y la túnica que Blaine le había suministrado, el cordón en la garganta suelta y caía abierta. Sus labios estaban ligeramente separados, y se veía tan hermoso que Blaine apenas podía soportar verlo.

Era la primera vez que Blaine lo vio algo similar a tranquilo.

Odio molestarlo pero recordando la situación, Blaine habló vacilante.

"Kurt."

No hubo respuesta.

Blaine repitió su nombre un poco más fuerte, y un poco más fuerte aún, y luego hizo un intento embarazoso de pronunciar el nombre completo de Kurt, estaba realmente contento de que Kurt no despertó al oírle.

No estaba seguro de qué hacer cuando el elfo continuó su sueño ininterrumpido. No quería entrar en la celda y sacudirlo - después de haber sido violada cada noche durante al menos una semana y Dios sabe cuánto tiempo antes de eso, Blaine ciertamente no iba a correr el riesgo de cualquier tipo de contacto no solicitado.

Encogiéndose en la tranquilidad ensordecedora, Blaine golpeó sus llaves contra los barrotes con fuerza.

Kurt se sacudió ante el sonido, se incorporó y miro aterrorizado.

"Kurt" Blaine susurro. "Soy yo"

Kurt hizo un pequeño ruido, ahogado de miedo y confusión.

"Soy Blaine" aclaró, en lo que esperaba fuera un tono suave de voz. "Mira, sé que probablemente estés asustado ahora, y es mucho para despertar y tomarlo, pero debemos irnos ahora."

"Yo…Blaine?"

"Si"

"Esto es un sueño?"

"No"

"No entiendo"

"Nosotros….nosotros debemos irnos ahora. Escapar. Salir de aqui. Asi puedes ser libre?

Kurt solo lo miro fijamente.

"Quieres que vaya… contigo?

"Si"

"Porque?"

"Porque no puedo seguir viéndote asi. Porque esta vida me hizo una horrible persona. Porque…no lo sé, supongo que porque eso significara que al fin estoy haciendo algo por lo cual sentiré orgulloso"

Kurt no parecía convencido.

"Cómo?"

Blaine suspiro irritado. "el tiempo es algo esencial ahora, Kurt. Estuve planeando esto toda la semana. Solo necesito que vengas conmigo. Confias en mi?

"No"

Blaine rio nervioso. Correcto. Claro. Porque demonios Kurt confiaría en el? Esa era una ridicula pregunta.

"Bueno, al menos confías más en mí que en Dronyen?"

"No lo sé"

Oh. Bueno, ahí estaba. Blaine, al menos tenía la esperanza de que hubiera llegado un poco más lejos hasta ahora, pero claramente no entendía cuál era la pequeña razón por la que el elfo tenía poca confianza en los hombres humanos.

Blaine se removió un poco. Bueno. Si esto era realmente sobre la liberación de Kurt, y no era sobre Blaine escapando con un chico hermoso que había convencido a sí mismo que él estaba enamorado de él, Blaine tenía que probarlo. A si mismo, asi Como Kurt.

"Mira, Kurt. Tengo un carruaje esperando a las afueras de la ciudad con mapas de las aldeas de Faerie. Dronyen y Brissa y todos los guardias del palacio estan durmiendo drogados, pero no estoy seguro cuando tiempo durara. Si quieres, puedes venir conmigo e intentamos llegarte a casa. O, puedes quedarte aquí. O, puedes dejarme ayudarte a escapar, y puedes irte por tu camino y nunca más verme tan pronto como dejemos la ciudad. Aunque podrías considerar quedarte conmigo hasta que la verbena este fuera de tu sistema, porque asi estarías definitivamente a salvo. Peor es tu decisión. No te obligare a hacer nada. Pero diré esto- si queremos irnos, nosotros debemos irnos justo en este minute, porque tengo un presentimiento que cuando comiencen a desentrañar, lo harán rápido."

Kurt lo miro por un momento, su expresión era indescifrable

"Bueno" Finalmente dijo. "Vamos"

Llegar al patio fue fácil, cruzar los muros del palacio fue más difícil. Blaine y Kurt tuvieron que agacharse en las sombras por un tiempo, estudiando los movimientos de los guardias de patrulla, antes de sentirse lo suficientemente valientes como para seguir adelante. Había una pequeña puerta cerca de tres cientos de yardas de la entrada principal, utilizados principalmente por los jardineros y la servidumbre. Era lo suficientemente grande para que una sola persona pase a través, y si ellos cronometraban las cosas bien, podían deslizarse por desapercibido.

Blaine introdujo lo que el creía era la llave apropiada en la cerradura de la pequeña puerta.

No funciono.

El pánico se arremolinó en su pecho, Blaine comenzó a intentar llave tras llave, sus ojos miraban cuidadosamente alrededor en caso de que fueran descubiertos.

Escucho un delicado jadeo detrás de él, y vio a Kurt presionándose en las sombras justo cuando Tepper, uno de los guardias de noche, se acercó.

"Quien…Blaine?

"Um, sí. Hola, Tep. Yo solo estaba…no podía dormir, asi que salí a una caminata"

Tepper frunció sus cejas, se acercó.

"Porque estas usando esta puerta?"

"No quería molestar a nadie para abrir la puerta principal:"

"Como siquiera conseguiste la llave?"

"su majestad me la dio. Dijo que estaría bien si la uso"

Tepper continúo su camino.

"Oye, espera un minuto, ese no es el Sidhe de su ma-"

Paso tan rápido, Blaine casi no pudo creerse a su mismo. Tan pronto como Tepper dejo su camino, Blaine tiro las llaves a Kurt y golpeo su mano, golpeándolo en su templo con la palma de su mano.

Tepper cayó en el piso.

Blaine se agachó para agarrarlo debajo de sus axilas, volviendo la cabeza al igual que Kurt se las arregló para abrir la puerta.

"Rapido!" Blaine susurro urgente.

Kurt se apartó para dejar que Blaine arrastre a Tepper a través de la puerta y luego los siguió, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

"Que haras con el?" Kurt susurro, sonando nervioso

"Ocultarlo y atarlo. No quiero que nadie lo encuentras hasta que estemos muy lejos"

"Porque simplemente no lo matas?" la pregunta fue dada sin ninguna emoción.

Blaine miro a Kurt sorprendido. "Tep no es una mala persona. El solo….el solo no conoce ninguna diferencia, Kurt. No es como si el mereciera morir"

Kurt resoplo y se dio vuelta.

"Que?"

"Nada. Solo….es interesante cuanta reverencia tienen ustedes las personas por la vida humana, solo eso"

Blaine lo dejo pasar porque en realidad no tenían el tiempo suficiente. Levanto a Tepper y lo cargo en su hombro. Corrieron dentro del bosque, lo más lejos posible de donde el carruaje estaba escondido sin que Blaine perdiera demasiado tiempo.

Envió a Kurt a encontrar algunas ramas fuertes mientras que Blaine se arrancó las mangas de su camisa. Metió una en la boca de Tepper y con el otro lo ato en un lugar. Cuando Kurt volvió con la rama, Blaine ato a Tepper seguramente a un árbol, intentando ponerlo en una posición no tan incómoda.

Podría ser un dia o dos antes que él fuera encontrado, pero sería encontrado. Porque cuando se ponga claro que la más preciada posesión del príncipe Dronyen fue robada, los guardias del palacio recorrerían estos árboles.

Luego Kurt y Blaine fueron al lugar donde Blaine había atado a su caballo, atado a un carruaje. Blaine escucho un tambaleo cuando desato al animal y le dio un firme golpe en sus partes traseras instándola a que se alejara.

"Adiós, chica" murmuro. Espero que ella estuviera bien. Realmente no podía llevarla con ellos, ya que ella era demasiado distintiva y ni siquiera era lo suficientemente rápida para cumplir sus necesidades. Sin embargo ella les proveía una útil distracción que Blaine esperara retrasara su inevitable búsqueda.

El caballo corrió, el carruaje dejando un camino fangoso tras su marcha.

"esta es la parte engañosa" Blaine le dijo a Kurt suavemente. "No podemos dejar un rastro, asi que intenta mantenerte alejado del piso"

Se deslizaron por rocas y troncos de árboles hasta que Blaine paro en la base de un árbol particular e indico a Kurt que mirara hacia arriba.

Una vez lo suficientemente arriba en el dosel, estaba claro que había algo parecido a un rastro entre árbol a árbol si se movían entre las ramas gruesas. Incluso con sus venas empapadas de Verbena, estaba claro que Kurt era mejor en esto que Blaine, ya que parecía tan seguro con sus pies como lo hacía en la tierra.

Blaine, por otro lado, se movió lentamente a lo largo apoyado en su estómago, agarrando las ramas con los brazos y con los músculos de sus muslos, obligándose a sí mismo a no caer.

Finalmente cayeron al lado del carruaje. Blaine indico con su cabeza para que Kurt entrara adentro.

Blaine encendió los faros y prepare los caballos. Había un cepillo largo de cabello de caballo ataco en la parte trasera del carruaje para limpiar su rastro. Ellos no seguirían ningún rastro, pero Blaine ya había determinado un difícil, zigzagueante camino que los llevaría al camino fuera de los muros de la ciudad.

Cuando Blaine abrió la puerta del carruaje, Kurt vio que Blaine estaba solo vestido en su ropa interior. Se quedó sin aliento, una mirada de terror y repentina comprensión se movió en sus facciones.

Los ojos de Blaine se agrandaron. "Oh! No…yo…me debo cambiar. Esto solo va a funcionar si las personas piensas que tu…que tú me perteneces" Blaine se encogió ante sus propias palabras.

"Tengo que verme como si fuera rico. Yo…tengo algunas cosas aquí. Podrías por favor pasarme ese bolso?

Sin decir alguna palabra, Kurt lo hizo.

Tambien sin decir ninguna palabra, Blaine se vistió.

"Asi que, Kurt, nos llevare lo más lejos posible de este lugar. Estos son los más rápidos caballos y viajare velozmente. Cuando estemos a una distancia suficiente entre nosotros y Villalu podremos tomar un descanso, pero hasta eso porque no te adelantas y duermes un poco"

Kurt simplemente asintió, y se recostó en el lujoso asiento de terciopelo,

Blaine subió al asiento delantero del carruaje y tomo las riendas.

Esto era.

Se iba.

Y Kurt se iba con él.

Blaine dio a las riendas un firme tirón, y se adentraron dentro de la noche.

 _ **Gracias x los reviews que dejaron :3 Me inspiran a seguir traduciéndolo...esta historia es hermosa en verdad!**_

 _ **Reviews?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author/note:** Esto es severamente AU, pura fantasía, definitivamente oscura a veces, pero también romántica y espero que satisfactoria.

 **Rating M por temas adultos y sexo en capítulos posteriores.**

 **Advertencias:** Mientras que no hay escenas erotizadas o gráficas de violación, la violación es discutida e implicada en algunas partes. Esto está hecho de una manera que espero que sea sensible y apropiada para la historia. Y no, esta no es uno de esos fics klaine de fantasía donde Blaine abusar sexualmente de Kurt. Blaine siempre es un alma caritativa en mis historias, porque es así como yo lo veo.

No soy dueño de Kurt o Blaine. No creo que alguien realmente posea a Kurt y Blaine. Pero son propiedad intelectual de Ryan Murphy y FOX.

 **NOTA:**

Hace ya un tiempo la autora me autorizo traducir este fic. La autora original de este fanfic es Chazzam, la pueden encontrar en y también a su historia en su idioma original que es el inglés. Con la autorización de la autora comienzo a traducir esta magnífica y hermosa historia. Con las respetivas advertencias los invito a leerla

 **Capitulo # 3.**

Blaine viajo tan rápido como pudo a través de la noche y en la mañana. No quería cansar a los caballos, pero no quería ser atrapado tampoco. No había ninguna manera de estar seguro de cuánto tiempo seria hasta que la guardia de palacio estaba detrás de ellos, y no estaba seguro de cuan duramente Dronyen estaba planeando perseguirlos. Por un lado, Dronyen fue a través de un montón de esclavos Sidhe. Los usaba y abusaba de ellos hasta que estaban o demasiados heridos para que los disfrutara mas, o hasta que un día ellos simplemente se habían ido, discretamente.

No era ilegal matar a la propiedad de uno mismo. Pero estaba considerado un poco burdo llamar la atención al hacerlo.

Por el otro lado, Blaine había visto como Dronyen miraba a Kurt. Y él sabía que Dronyen había visto algo de lo que Blaine vio en Kurt también. Dronyen no vio solamente una forma agradable de pasar el tiempo, el vio la fiereza en los ojos de Kurt. El orgullo. La fuerza. La absoluta negativa de ser roto.

Dronyen era un verdadero sádico. Blaine sabía esto.

Muchos hombres aristocráticos estarían impresionados de escuchar que lo que ellos hacían a sus Sidhe era descrito como violación. Sus esclavos estaban simplemente para su placer, y consentimiento era un concepto completamente extraño. Por supuesto que era cruel, pero la mayoría de estos hombres eran genuinamente ignorantes de su propia crueldad. Algunos probablemente se habían convencidos a sí mismos que a sus víctimas les gustaba la atención.

Pero Dronyen? Dronyen probablemente amaría pensar en ello como violación. Probablemente lo emocionaría hasta el núcleo.

Le gustaba herir a sus esclavos. Le gustaba romperlos.

Y la extensión de los moretones de Kurt la primera noche? Eso sugería un nivel particular de brutalidad entusiasta, incluso para Dronyen.

Así que era posible que Dronyen los pudiera perseguir bastante duramente. Era posible que él podía darse cuenta cuan raro y precioso era Kurt, incluso si era por las más horribles y equivocadas razones imaginables.

Y entonces ahí estaba Blaine. Dronyen estaría, más probablemente, temblando de rabia por la traición y la audacia. Un empleado con una beca, otorgado con una posición de lujo en la corte, posicionado para convertirse en la próxima mano derecha de Dronyen. Y ahora esto.

Dronyen probablemente querría poner un ejemplo. Si Dronyen o cualquiera de sus hombres los encontraban, ellos matarían a Blaine. Puro y simple.

O no tan puro y simple. Con toda probabilidad, Dronyen preferiría matarlo sucia y complicadamente.

Él lo torturaría públicamente, y no sorprendería a Blaine si durara semanas. Blaine había sabido esto desde el mismo comienzo, desde el instante que había decidido liberar a Kurt.

Y Blaine oró por una cosa y solo por una cosa: que no fueran descubiertos antes que la verbena haya dejado la sangre de Kurt. Porque incluso si ellos atrapaban y mataban a Blaine, incluso si rompían su mente, cuerpo y alma en un millón de piezas, ellos no serian capaces de tocar a Kurt en su completo poder. Ni siquiera podrían acercarse a él.

Blaine viajó hasta que apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos, hasta que sus músculos agarrotados gritaban por el dolor. Siguió el curso que había establecido, llevándolos a lo largo en lo que Blaine esperaba que fuera la ruta menos probable que atrajera a los hombres de Dronyen.

Cuando finalmente sintió que habían ido lo suficientemente lejos, cuando finalmente sintió que ni él ni los caballos podrían seguir, los guió fuera de la sucia carretera que habían estado siguiendo por las ultimas horas y de vuelta al bosque. Encontró un claro apropiado y se movió de su posición incómoda, sus rodillas doblándose tan pronto como sus piernas tocaron el suelo.

Se permitió a sí mismo a simplemente tumbarse como eso. Estaba bastante seguro que incluso durmió un poco. Sonidos e imágenes parecían destellar alrededor de la periferia de su conciencia y no podía sentir su cuerpo en absoluto, lo que en este punto era definitivamente una bendición.

Después de un periodo un poco indeterminado de tiempo (Una hora? Dos? Cinco?), se despertó, su cabeza girando con todo lo que tenía que hacer.

Estaba impresionado a la vista que lo saludó.

Era completamente de día, y los caballos están pastando y bebiendo de un riachuelo en el borde del claro que Blaine ni siquiera había notado primero. La tienda que había empacado estaba montada perfectamente entre dos árboles, y ese caliente, amaderado olor no había sido parte de un extrañamente vivido sueño, porque Kurt había empezado un fuego crepitante. El elfo estaba inclinado sobre un caldero que estaba burbujeando por encima del fuego, y un olor increíblemente apetitoso se mezclaba con el humo de la madera.

Y, eso era? Sí, Blaine estaba envuelto en una manta.

Se sentó lentamente, probando su habilidad para moverse. Gimió de dolor cuando intentó estirarse, y Kurt se volvió para mirarlo.

Había una suavidad en sus ojos que Blaine no había visto ahí antes. Hizo que su respiración se enganchara y que su cabeza diera vueltas.

"Hola" Blaine dijo, sonriendo ampliamente.

"Hola" Kurt no devolvió su sonrisa, pero la suavidad permaneció. Blaine había roto sus paredes, solo un poco.

"Tú…tú no tenías que hacer todo esto. Yo iba a…"

"Tumbarte y morir? Si, ibas a hacerlo. No puedo creer que empujaste a los caballos tan duramente. Ellos estaban apenas en mejor forma que tú. Pobres cosas."

Blaine suspiró. "Tenía que llevarnos tan lejos como fuera posible."

"Yo entiendo eso. Pero Blaine, podemos por favor quedarnos aquí hasta mañana por lo menos? Los caballos necesitan descansar. Tú necesitas descansar. No eres bueno para mí si no puedes ni si quiera pararte por ti mismo."

Blaine trató de enmudecer su emoción, contener su sonrisa. Kurt todavía se veía cauteloso y precavido y la confianza definitivamente no estaba ahí, pero todavía, había dicho…

"Así que, estas planeando quedarte conmigo entonces?"

Kurt rápidamente volvió su atención al caldero. "Sí, por ahora, si tu oferta sigue en pie. Tienes razón acerca de la verbena. Tan débil como lo estoy ahora, no duraría una semana aquí afuera por mí mismo. Me atraparían y venderían de nuevo, y el próximo puede ser peor que Dronyen."

Blaine sintió que sus facciones se endurecían con odio. "No creo que eso sea posible" replicó.

Kurt estaba en silencio por un momento.

"Bueno, aun así. Creo que estoy bastante aburrido siendo tratado como la propiedad de un hombre humano."

Blaine no podía detener las lágrimas, así que no se molesto en tratar. "Lo siento, Kurt" dijo quebradamente.

Kurt se volvió a mirarlo. Dio un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza, y volvió su atención al caldero.

Kurt había hecho un guiso increíble de hierbas secas que Blaine había empacado, como también varias variedades de vegetales y raíces que había encontrado en el bosque mientras Blaine había dormitado.

Era delicioso, pero…

"Por qué no usaste ninguna carne seca o pescado que empaqué, Kurt? Hay bastante."

Kurt miró a su cuenco por un momento, pareciendo casi con miedo, como si esperara a ser abofeteado.

"No…no quise decir…es perfecto de la forma que es. Solo quería estar seguro que te dieras cuenta que puedes usar lo que sea que necesites. Ayúdate a ti mismo. Todo esto es tan tuyo como es mío."

Kurt lo miró inciertamente. "Bueno. Gracias, Blaine, pero prefiero no comer carne animal."

Blaine lo miró con sorpresa. "Oh. Pero tú siempre…"

"Siempre comí lo que tenía que comer en orden de permanecer vivo. He hecho muchas cosas desagradables en orden de permanecer vivo. Pero mi cuerpo no lo digiere bien, y para ser honesto, hiere mi corazón tener que comerla. Así que si está perfectamente bien contigo, creo que no lo haré."

"Por supuesto que está bien. Yo solo…no lo sabía. Espero que traje lo suficiente de otras cosas."

Kurt sonrió. "Soy bastante bueno encontrando plantas, y hay bastantes cosas que yo puedo comer que tú no puedes, así que mantén la carne para ti y estaríamos bien."

"Qué clase de cosas comes usualmente?" Blaine preguntó con interés. "Cuando fuiste…antes de que fueras…"

"Esclavizado?"

"Sí."

Kurt se encogió de hombros. "Hojas, la mayor parte del tiempo, flores. Raíces y hierbas, frutas en ocasiones. Por ejemplo, esto…" Kurt sacó una hoja de un arbusto a su lado "…me haría bien también." Metió la hoja en su boca y la comió con gozo.

Blaine sonrió. "Cuál es tu comida favorita?"

"Madreselva."

Blaine casi aplaudió con sus manos con deleite. "Lo sabia! Mi abuela…ella me dijo que los Sidhe amaban Madreselva. Solíamos dejar cestas llenas de esas flores en las escaleras de atrás para que ellos bendijeran nuestra casa."

Kurt se veía intrigado. "De donde exactamente eres tú?"

"N'auri. Es una pequeña región, en la frontera de Outer Villalu, cerca del Mar del Este."

Kurt asintió con la cabeza. "He escuchado de ello. Hay algunos feririas nómadas en esa área. No hay mucho comercio de esclavos, como lo entiendo."

"No. Yo ni siquiera sabía acerca del comercio de esclavos hasta que tenía doce años. El primer Sidhe que vi era libre."

Kurt sonrió a esto. El corazón de Blaine saltó.

"Él era hermoso…"

Blaine trató de pararse a sí mismo. Lo hizo. De verdad lo hizo. Pero no pudo.

"…como tú."

Fue como si puertas de hierro se cerraron detrás de los ojos de Kurt, cerrándolo fuertemente. La suavidad se había ido. Esa sonrisa perfecta que Blaine finalmente había logrado sacarle había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Kurt envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su torso defensivamente y apretó su mandíbula. Volvió su cabeza lejos de Blaine.

Blaine tragó. "Lo siento, Kurt, no debería haber…"

"Que quieres de mí, Blaine? Por favor dime la verdad."

"Yo solo quiero ayudar…"

"Detente." Kurt volvió su cabeza a Blaine, sus ojos feroces y ardientes. "No quiero escuchar acerca de cómo quieres ayudarme, y cómo quieres ser una buena persona, y cómo esta es alguna forma retorcida de redención para ti. Quiero que me digas por qué estás haciendo esto, y quiero que me lo digas ahora."

Blaine miró al azul destellante, y sintió la exigencia dentro de su propio núcleo. Sintió a Kurt literalmente succionando la verdad fuera de él con sus ojos.

"Porque estoy enamorado de ti."

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron con horror. "Oh, Dioses" se las arregló para susurrar.

"Lo siento! Yo solo…es la verdad, Kurt. Desde el primer momento que te vi, yo…"

"No es verdad."

"Si lo es! Kurt, yo…"

"Tú no me amas, Blaine" escupió, apretando sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo. "Tú me convertiste en un fetiche. Amas la idea de amarme. Apenas me conoces. Me ves como una frágil, delicada criatura para que rescates y entonces, qué? Se supone que me debo entregar a ti? Y es diferente que Dronyen pagando por mí y manteniéndome como una posesión porque tú has logrado romantizarlo? Jugando al noble héroe en todo esto?"

"Kurt, no! Eso no es…"

"Bien." Kurt dijo, su voz convirtiéndose peligrosamente dulce, sus ojos chispeando con malicia. "Porque yo no soy una frágil y delicada criatura, Blaine. Como dije antes, hago lo que tengo que hacer en orden de sobrevivir. Y esto no es nada nuevo. Lo entiendo. Estas haciendo algo por mí, así que debería darte algo a cambio."

Se arrastró hacia Blaine, sentándose en su regazo. Blaine estaba congelado en shock.

"Así que, eres el tipo romántico. Como va a ser? Besos y palabras de amor bajo la luz de la luna? Hacer el amor, lento y suave y cara a cara? Kurt murmuró.

Se inclinó y besó a Blaine en los labios. Y la acción envió una sacudida a través de Blaine que lo golpeo de vuelta en su cuerpo, en el presente, en qué era lo que de hecho estaba pasando.

Blaine saltó a sus pies, haciendo caer a Kurt. Toco sus labios con sus dedos, abrumado por la confusión arremolinándose en su estómago.

Los labios de Kurt se habían sentido tan maravillosos…pero la situación entera se había sentido tan, tan mal.

"No." Blaine susurró temblorosamente, mirando hacia abajo a Kurt. "Yo no quiero esto, Kurt. No lo hago."

Kurt lo miró, una tormenta de intensa emoción explotando detrás de sus ojos.

"Entonces…entonces qué es lo que quieres de mí?" Kurt se quejó fuertemente, y colapso en llanto.

La intensidad de su ruptura incluso parecía superar esos desgarradores sollozos que Blaine recordaba de la primera noche de Kurt en el palacio de Dronyen. La cara de Kurt cayó en sus manos y sus codos cayeron en sus rodillas. Blaine se agachó y muy, muy cuidadosamente toco el hombro de Kurt. Cuando Kurt se estremeció, retiró su mano rápidamente.

Así que Blaine solo se sentó a su lado y esperó.

Kurt lloró por mucho, mucho tiempo. Había rabia en ello, había dolor en el también, pero principalmente había un profundo miedo.

Blaine quería abrazarlo tan, tan mal.

Cuando las lágrimas finalmente empezaron a disminuir, Kurt miró a Blaine con ojos llorosos, la pregunta todavía colgando entre ellos.

"No sé qué decir, Kurt" Blaine suspiró. "Quizás lo que siento no es verdadero, no lo sé, pero yo creo que lo es. Y lo que yo quiero es que seas libre y feliz, incluso si tengo que morir para hacerlo pasar. Y lo que no quiero es que me beses, o…o me toques en ninguna forma, a no ser que es lo que tú quieres hacer. No porque pienses que me lo debes o que yo lo espero, sino porque tú lo quieres. Y si tú nunca lo quieres…eso está bien también."

Kurt metió su barbilla en sus rodillas, viéndose miserable. "No creo que pueda creerte" dijo.

Blaine se encogió de hombros. "Quizás no me lo he ganado todavía. Espero que lo haga, finalmente" Le sonrió a Kurt. Era una sonrisa cuidadosa: Blaine estaba tratando muy duramente de transmitir calidez sin alguna expectativa, y no estaba seguro si estaba teniendo éxito.

Para su sorpresa, Kurt en realidad sonrió de vuelta. Cubrió a Blaine como un baño caliente.

"Yo lo espero también." Kurt replicó suavemente.

Durmieron en lados opuestos de la tienda.

Blaine durmió intermitentemente, y se encontró a si mismo mirando a Kurt entre parches de sueño. Era duro verlo en la oscuridad de la tienda, pero Blaine podía distinguir el contorno de su cuerpo, la subida y bajada de su pecho. Podía escuchar la respiración casi-musical, y el consuelo que le daba era abrumador.

Blaine no se dio cuenta que él no era el único con los ojos abiertos en la tienda esa noche.

Él no vio al elfo robando sus propias miradas cuando la respiración de Blaine se igualó en su sueño. Él no vio al otro hombre trazando la curva de su cuerpo con sus ojos, desde el hombro a la cadera.

Él no vio a Kurt quedarse dormido con una sonrisa en sus labios cuando él lo había mirado por demasiado tiempo que ya no podía mantener sus ojos abiertos.

Y él no se dio cuenta que, por primera vez en muchos, muchos años, Kurt durmió sin miedo.

 _ **Reviews? :3**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author/note:** Esto es severamente AU, pura fantasía, definitivamente oscura a veces, pero también romántica y espero que satisfactoria.

 **Rating M por temas adultos y sexo en capítulos posteriores.**

 **Advertencias** : Mientras que no hay escenas erotizadas o gráficas de violación, la violación es discutida e implicada en algunas partes. Esto está hecho de una manera que espero que sea sensible y apropiada para la historia. Y no, esta no es uno de esos fics klaine de fantasía donde Blaine abusar sexualmente de Kurt. Blaine siempre es un alma caritativa en mis historias, porque es así como yo lo veo.

No soy dueño de Kurt o Blaine. No creo que alguien realmente posea a Kurt y Blaine. Pero son propiedad intelectual de Ryan Murphy y FOX.

 **NOTA:**

Hace ya un tiempo la autora me autorizo traducir este fic. La autora original de este fanfic es Chazzam, la pueden encontrar en y también a su historia en su idioma original que es el inglés. Con la autorización de la autora comienzo a traducir esta magnífica y hermosa historia. Con las respetivas advertencias los invito a leerla

 **Capitulo #4**

Durante los próximos días, volvieron a los caminos y senderos del bosque. Eventualmente tendrían que aventurarse dentro de áreas más pobladas para conseguir provisiones, pero Blaine y Kurt estaban esperando posponerlo tanto como fuera posible.

Kurt todavía no sabía que pensar acerca de este extraño hombre quien había sacrificado todo por ayudarlo.

Él, en partes iguales, quería confiar en Blaine y quería averiguar cuál era su ángulo. Blaine estaba planeando vender a Kurt a alguien más? Si era asi, por qué ser bondadoso, cuando todo lo que el tendría que hacer era atarlo en hierro y botarlo en la parte de atrás del carruaje? Estaba simplemente jugando con él? Que exactamente estaba consiguiendo haciendo todo esto?

Una cosa era segura. Blaine era o inimaginablemente amable o inimaginablemente cruel.

Kurt tenía un sentimiento muy fuerte que Blaine no era un hombre cruel, y no estaba seguro si esa creciente convicción era más consoladora que aterradora. Si Blaine estaba realmente enamorado de Kurt como lo afirmaba….

Kurt había oído que no todos los hombres humanos despreciaban a los Sidhe. Él solamente nunca lo había experimentado personalmente, y era más que un poco desconcertante.

Blaine había sido educado por su abuela para reverenciar a los Sidhe. Kurt también había oído acerca de eso; oído que las cosas no siempre habían sido asi entre los humanos y los Sidhe en Villalu. Y no podría haber sido hace mucho, incluso, si la abuela de Blaine había hablado de esto. Pero la vida de los humanos era tan corta, y ellos trataron la extensión de una sola generación como una eternidad.

Kurt, no por primera vez, deseo que él hubiera hecho el esfuerzo de aprendido más acerca de la sociedad humana antes de su Rito. Si el supiera más, no se habría permitido quedarse dormirse en ese claro, completamente cómodo, como si nada en el mundo podría tocarlo.

Había sido su primer viaje a Villalu. No había vuelto para su boda al dia siguiente.

Habían estado viajando cerca de una semana cuando Blaine le pregunto acerca de eso. Iban a un ritmo razonablemente suave, los árboles que estaban alineados en la carretera en la que viajaban cubrían la luz del sol. Era un cálido y placentero dia, recientemente habían comido y bebido, y habían estado viajando en un cómodo silencio por la mayor parte de una hora.

Kurt estaba conduciendo; los dos habían estado de acuerdo que si otro humano se les cruzaba se vería extraño si Blaine estaba sosteniendo las riendas en vez de este "esclavo". Blaine se había unido a Kurt en la parte delantera del carruaje, sin embargo, sus brazos ocasionalmente rozándose ligeramente como Kurt llevaba las riendas.

"Asi que….Kurt, yo…quería, no tienes que responderme si prefieres no hablar del tema, pero yo estaba…um….me preguntaba….quiero decir…"

Kurt sonrió. Se encontraba a si mismo sonriendo más en la última semana de lo que probablemente lo había hecho en cinco años. Pero Blaine era realmente un poco lindo cuando se ponía nervioso y frustrado.

"Está bien, Blaine, puedes preguntarme. Si no quiero responder, no lo haré"

Blaine le sonrio de vuelta. "Bueno, solo me estaba preguntando cuando, y quizás como fuiste…ya sabes, atrapado? Realmente no tienes que responder, sin embargo, Kurt"

Kurt se tomó un momento para considerar la petición. No estaba seguro si quería hablar de eso. Pero entonces, sus ancestros siempre le dijeron que los Dioses crearon el lenguaje para sanar el alma. Kurt no había hablado con nadie acerca de su experiencia. A sus dueños obviamente no les importaba escucharla, y con los pocos Sidhe que había tenido permitido conversar de vez en cuando no querían hablar del horror que fue su captura y esclavización. Ellos querían hablar acerca de sus antiguas vidas, sus verdaderas vidas. Querían hablar en su lengua nativa con el otro para recordarse que no había sido un sueño, que la vida no había sido siempre acerca de desesperación y la cruda supervivencia.

Sintió que iba a llorar de nuevo. Se preguntó porque era que él y Blaine parecían pasar mucho tiempo haciendo al otro sonreír y llorar.

"Bueno" Kurt empezó suavemente, su voz un poco inestable

"Kurt, no tienes que…"

"Blaine, calla. No es como preguntarme acerca de mi viaje al mercado. Me va a molestar. Seras capaz de soportar eso?

Blaine trago nerviosamente, pero asintió cuando Kurt lo miro por la esquina de su ojo.

"Está bien, entonces. Fue hace cinco años, creo, no estoy completamente seguro. Intente poner atención a las estación y la luna, pero estuve en un calabozo por, creo, unos pocos meses en un punto, lo que hizo perder mi orientación un poco"

"cin….cinco años? Un calabozo….oh, Kurt…."

"Yo estaba en una caminata tradicional llamada el Rito Nupcial. Todos los Sidhe jovenes deben completas el Rito en el dia antes de su matrimonio. Viajamos a uno de los muchos sitios sagrados, y nosotros debemos…mmmm…..lo llamamos una caminata del alma? Un poco similar a la meditación, supongo, pero con la adición de un suave alógeno. El punto es hacer un balance de uno mismo, del propio prometido. La caminante hace un viaje solo, no habla con nadie, y luego regresa para declarar oficialmente la intención de casarse o la intención de retirarse de la unión. Es usualmente más una formalidad que cualquier cosa, pero yo…"

"Asi que ellos de atraparon mientras tú estabas medi…..uh, haciendo tu caminata del alma?"

Kurt suspiro. "No. El sitio está en un campo protector. Pero el viaje desde mi aldea al lugar me llevo a través de Villalu del Oeste, solo a unos pocos kilómetros. Y yo…..yo fui increíblemente estúpido. Era increíblemente joven e increíblemente estúpido, Blaine, y es como fui capturado.

"Kurt, no fue tu culpa. No pudiste pensar…."

"No, no fue mi culpa. Pero pudo haberse evitado. En realidad me detuve y tome una siesta en la Tierra de Villalu!" Kurt rio con dureza. "Había terminado el Rito, y estaba en mi camino a casa, y estaba listo para casarme, y todo simplemente se sintió tan perfecto. Era un dia hermoso, muy similar a este, de hecho, y pare a descansar y comer unas hierbas ricas. Me quede dormido, y cuando desperté había hombres tirándome cadenas de hierro alrededor mio."

Blaine solo lo miro a con grandes, brillantes ojos avellana.

Esos ojos tuvieron un efecto en Kurt que no entendía.

Kurt se preguntó si debía compartir lo que seguía. Quizás eso era muy íntimo, quizás era demasiado. Pero él nunca lo había dicho en voz alta, y sintió que tal vez finalmente el tenía que hacerlo.

"Esa primera noche…." Kurt tomo una profunda, temblorosa respiración, sus ojos se fijaron duramente en el camino adelante y no en Blaine.

"Yo…..yo nunca había estado con un hombre antes. Mi noche de boda iba a ser la primera vez. Pero ellos solo…ellos me pasaron entre ellos. Ellos….Dioses, fue tan aterrador"

Kurt odio que comenzara a llorar otra vez. Odio que Blaine probablemente también lloraba. Odio que la historia lo hiciera sonar como una débil, patética víctima."

Kurt sintió como Blaine tomaba gentilmente las riendas de sus manos. Blaine las jalo para detenerse, y volteo hacia él.

"Kurt, puedo abrazarte?"

La dulzura y formalidad de la solicitud solo hizo que Kurt llorara más fuerte, pero se encontró asintiendo, porque si, no había sido abrazado en cinco largos años.

Blaine gentilmente empujo a Kurt hacia él, y envolvió sus brazos cariñosamente a su alrededor. Kurt apoyo su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Blaine y mancho su túnica con un pequeño charco de lágrimas. Blaine acaricio su espalda con delicadeza, solo sosteniéndolo.

Se quedaron asi por mucho tiempo.

Finalmente, Blaine hablo. Era un murmullo, tan suave que Kurt no hubiera sido capaz de escuchar si no hubiera estado tan cerca.

"Como es que ellos nunca fueron capaces de romperte?"

Kurt sorbió su nariz suavemente. "Lo hicieron"

"No, Kurt, no lo hicieron. Tus ojos….no son como los otros. Tus ojos se ven libres. En los cinco años, no dejaste que nadie tome eso de ti. Ni siquiera puedo…..tu eres simplemente fantástico."

"Yo….yo me siendo bastante roto, Blaine." La voz de Kurt era muy pequeña. Blaine lo abrazo más apretado.

"Claro que lo haces. Pero no lo estás. Tú eres fuerte y feroz y vivo y complete. Puedo verlo incluso si tu no, Kurt. Eso es lo que me hizo enamorarme de ti"

Kurt se tensó un poco, y Blaine solto un poco su agarre, pero Kurt no lo empujo lejos. Después de un momento se relajó de nuevo en el abrazo.

"No fue como si pensara que eras frágil y débil" Blaine continuo "Fue que sabía que tú eras increíble y poderoso y lleno de fuego. No importa lo que te hicieron, Kurt, y no importa que te hicieran pensar que estabas eligiendo esto para mantenerte vivo, ellos nunca te tocaron realmente. Pienso que ellos ni siquiera se acercaron a ti"

Kurt se estremeció. "Dronyen llego bastante cerca" susurro "Si tu no hubieras…..no sé cuándo más quedaba de mí, Blaine. Creo que en verdad el quería destruirme"

"Él quería" Blaine estuvo de acuerdo. "Pero no lo hará"

Kurt tomo una profunda respiración en contra del continuo sonido constante de los latidos del corazón de Blaine.

"En verdad deseo que todo esto sea real, Blaine. Espero que tu no seas solo un diferente tipo de sádico que Dronyen. Porque voy a decirte algo ahora mismo, y me va a dejar completamente indefenso"

Blaine inhalo bruscamente, pero no hablo. Que podría decir?

"Creo…..creo que confió en ti. De hecho, sé que confió en ti. Y si me traicionas ahora, me rompería. Total y completamente."

Kurt levanto la cabeza del pecho de Blaine y lo miro a los ojos.

"Tienes el poder de romperme, Blaine" repitió. "Y eso…eso es todo lo que quería decir"

Kurt desvió la Mirada, abrumado por la intensión en los ojos de Blaine. Sintió que Blaine movió su mano para acunar suavemente su mejilla.

"Prometo que no te traicionarte, Kurt" dijo simplemente

Kurt cerró los ojos, derritiéndose ante el toque de Blaine. Se sintió amado y seguro en una forma que solo había vivido en recuerdos muy lejanos, reunió telarañas en su corazón, por mucho tiempo.

"Gracias" Kurt respire. "Por…solo…gracias"

Blaine sonrio cuando Kurt puso su cabeza de vuelta en el hueco de su cuello.

"Gracias por confiar en mi" replico

O.O.O.O.O.O

Esa tarde, se encontraron viajando a través del primer pueblo de su viaje. Se detuvieron a comer y beber tanto los caballos como ellos, y reaprovisionar las provisiones que habían empezado a acabarse. Era un pueblo pequeño, y no uno rico, lo que significa que todos los ojos estaban en Kurt. Blaine tenía que tratarlo como un esclavo, y Kurt tenía que tratar a Blaine como su amo. Cualquier cosa fuera de lo ordinario puede convertirse en una historia digna de contar, y eso simplemente no era una opción.

Era increíblemente extraño, especialmente dada la dulzura de la conversación más temprano ese dia.

Blaine le gritaba órdenes, diciéndole a Kurt que recoger por él y haciéndolo cargar pesadas bolsas por sí mismo cuando Blaine fácilmente podría ayudarlo.

Blaine hizo lo mejor que pudo para disculparse con sus ojos cada vez que se presentaba la oportunidad. Cada vez, Kurt respondía con una mirada silenciosa de simpatía y comprensión, y Blaine sabía que las cosas iban a estar bien entre ellos.

Estaban sentados en un gran banco cerca de un grupo de tiendas, disfrutando el sol, cuando el hombre se les acerco. Kurt estaba comiendo una manzana y Blaine estaba comiendo un trozo de queso con una pieza de pan.

El hombre se acercó a ellos, suave y sonriente, sus ojos duros como piedra.

"Hola, señor, mi nombre es Grade. No creo que he tenido el placer de conocerlo antes"

Blaine lo miro con una practicada mirada de irritado aburrimiento. "Jor" dijo "Solo pasando por aquí. En mi camino a B'aufe."

"Es un placer conocerlo, Jor. Digamos, eso es un elfo bastante lindo el que manejas ahí. Puedo?

Las manos de Grade estaban posicionadas para tocar a Kurt.

"Preferiría que no lo hicieras" dijo Blaine, tratando de mantener su voz tan tranquila como fuera posible. "No esta a la venta"

"Bueno, ahora, entiendo eso. Tú quieres aferrarte a una criatura como esta por un rato. Pero algunos amigos y yo podríamos ser capaces de juntar un poco de monedas si te importa rentar. Te quedas en la ciudad esta noche?"

"No" Blaine dijo firmemente. Un poco muy firme. "Debo regresar al camino. Un placer conocerte, sin embargo, Grade"

Grade cerro su mano alrededor de la muñeca de Kurt. Blaine se dio la vuelta.

"Que debo darte para tener quince minutos con esto, Jor? Ten corazón. No obtenemos mucha carne de esta calidad por aquí"

Blaine agarro a Grade por las solapas y lo golpeo contra el banco.

"Lo siento, Grade, pero parezco un hombre que necesita tu dinero?" siseo. "Me veo como un hombre que le gusta compartir sus juguetes?"

Empujo a Grade en el banco, duramente.

"Vámonos" Blaine le murmuro a Kurt. "necesitamos salir de aquí ahora"

"Oh, es asi, verdad?" Grade grito detrás de ellos. "Ustedes son una pareja de chicos de Khryslee, no es asi? Bueno, no quiero tu sucio salvaje elfo de todos modos, tú maldita abominación!"

Kurt y Blaine regresaron al carruaje en un tiempo record. Kurt tomo las riendas y los guio al este del pueblo. Una vez lejos de vista, siguieron un gran circulo hasta que estaban una vez mas hacia el este.

No hablaron por un buen tiempo.

Finalmente, Blaine dijo "Lo siento, Kurt"

"Dices eso mucho, sabes?"

"Bueno, siento que debo"

"Blaine, no tienes nada por lo cual disculparte. Solo estoy feliz que dejamos ese horrible pequeño lugar. Pequeños pueblos son absolutamente los peores. De das cuenta que se considera de mala educación no rentar a tu esclavo por un precio justo, sin embargo"

"Bien. Entonces tengo mala educación. Al menos tengo un alma"

"Eso si que tienes" Kurt sonrio, tratando de derretir algo de la tensión que Blaine claramente seguía teniendo de la confrontación.

Blaine le sonrio de vuelta, y parecía relajarse un poco.

"Kurt?"

"Si?"

"Sabias de que estaba hablando? Khryslee?"

Kurt estaba en silencio por un momento.

"Si" Finalmente dijo

Blaine espero para que Kurt continuara. Cuando no lo hizo, Blaine presiono.

"Que es?"

"Es un lugar"

"Bueno, si….como que entendí eso. A que se refería? Qué clase de lugar es? No creo que he escuchado de eso antes."

Kurt suspiro y puso el carruaje a un lado.

"Toma uno de tus mapas"

Blaine lo hizo, y Kurt se incline en él.

"Ves…ahí?" trazo lo que se veía como una estrecha franja más allá de la entrada a las Tierras Faerie

"Está cerca del borde de Villalu, en realidad. Tienes que ir a través…"(dijo el nombre, y era completamente impronunciable para Blaine)….solo un poco y entonces estas ahí, son tierras altamente protegidas. Los que quieran vivir ahí, solo algunos son bienvenidos. Pero es el unico lugar que conozco donde…"

"Donde…?"

"Donde…parejas poco convencionales son aceptadas"

El Corazón de Blaine comenzó a latir rápidamente en su pecho. Podría Kurt estar diciéndole…..quería decir…?

"Si" Kurt respondio a la pregunta en los ojos de Blaine "Humanos y Sidhe viven ahí como parejas, pero otros también lo hacen, mujeres humanas que se aman unas a otras y no quieres vivir como una propiedad del hombre, hombre humanos que quieren estar con otro en lugar de tomar un esclavo y casarse con una mujer que no desean, parejas Sidhe en una unión no bendecida…" Kurt se encogió de hombros "Se supone que es un lugar hermoso" finalizo

"Suena hermoso" Blaine suspiro.

Kurt rio "Quiero decir el paisaje. La flora y la fauna. Se supone que es bastante exuberante. Pero es bastante raro para cualquiera verlo a no ser que estas planeando…mudarte ahí. Permanentemente"

"Dejarían….dejan entrar a personas solas?"

Kurt levanto su ceja en cuestión.

"Quise decir….bueno, una vez ve te dejemos en casa, voy a necesitar averiguar un plan para mí. No puedo quedarme en Villalu, y tengo un presentimiento que no seré particularmente bienvenido en un país Faerie…"

"Ese presentimiento sería correcto" Kurt confirmo

"Asi que me preguntaba si….bueno, quizás pueda ir a Khryslee. Pienso que puedo soportar vivir en un lugar como ese"

Kurt lo estudio. Blaine se había vuelto bastante competente en leer las expresiones de Kurt en un pequeño espacio de tiempo, pero esta no era una de ellas. Esta mirada era una de completo misterio.

"No lo sé, Blaine, pero creo que deberías intentarlo" dijo finalmente, cogiendo las riendas de vuelta y continuando en su camino.

O.O.O.O.O.O

En el pueblo de G'auri, un mensajero real entrego un rollo de papel a un camarero. El camarero lo colgó en la ventana de la tienda de provisiones, donde todas las noticias importantes eran exhibidas.

En su camino a casa desde la taberna, todavía sintiendo frustrado e irritado por el accidente de más temprano ese dia, un nombre llamado Grade se detuvo a estudiar el pergamino.

Parecía que uno de los cortesanos del príncipe Dronyen había huido con una gran cantidad de oro, como también con un particular esclavo Sidhe de alta calidad. El palacio estaba ofreciendo una recompensa para cualquier información que los guie a la captura del hombre.

Grade leyó la descripción física del criminal en general.

Sonrio para si mismo.

 _ **Recuerden que los reviews me inspiran a continuar :3 Gracias :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author/note:** Esto es severamente AU, pura fantasía, definitivamente oscura a veces, pero también romántica y espero que satisfactoria.

 **Rating M por temas adultos y sexo en capítulos posteriores.**

Advertencias: Mientras que no hay escenas erotizadas o gráficas de violación, la violación es discutida e implicada en algunas partes. Esto está hecho de una manera que espero que sea sensible y apropiada para la historia. Y no, esta no es uno de esos fics klaine de fantasía donde Blaine abusar sexualmente de Kurt. Blaine siempre es un alma caritativa en mis historias, porque es así como yo lo veo.

No soy dueño de Kurt o Blaine. No creo que alguien realmente posea a Kurt y Blaine. Pero son propiedad intelectual de Ryan Murphy y FOX.

 **NOTA:**

Hace ya un tiempo la autora me autorizo traducir este fic. La autora original de este fanfic es Chazzam, la pueden encontrar en y también a su historia en su idioma original que es el inglés. Con la autorización de la autora comienzo a traducir esta magnífica y hermosa historia. Con las respetivas advertencias los invito a leerla

 **CAPITULO #5**

Estaban sentados jutno al lado del fuego en su campamento y observaban la luz del sol volverse azul. Kurt estaba sentado en el pasto, todavía mojado de la lluvia matutina, y Blaine estaba sentado en una manta doblada con otra alrededor de sus hombros, porque Kurt había insistido. Blaine se había sentido un poco enfermo y Kurt estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía para cuidarlo con mantas cálidas y sopa caliente y caricias calmantes en sus mejillas y frente.

Blaine claramente no se estaba quejando.

Habían estado viajando por casi dos semanas, y Blaine Finalmente tuvo que saber. Evitar la pregunta lo había dejado ignorar lo inevitable, lo cual disfrutaba inmensamente, pero algo que el probablemente debería descubrir.

"Kurt?"

"Si?"

"Cuanto tiempo….cuando la verbena estará fuera de tu sistema?"

Kurt jugo con la hebra de la hierba.

"Realmente no lo sé. Nunca me dieron la oportunidad de descubrirlo. Pero escuche que puede tomar un poco de tiempo"

"Sabrás cuando suceda" Seras capaz de decirlo?"

Kurt sonrio un poco, todavía mirando la hebra de hierba entre sus manos. "Blaine, si tuvieras grilletes en tus muñecas por cinco años y un dia alguien te las saca, serás capaz de decirlo?

"Oh, es como eso?"

"Es como eso"

"Recuerdas como se siente?"

"Recuerdo que se siente más. Recuerdo que se siente menos aislado, mas como que soy parte de todo lo que me rodea"

"Eso suena increíble"

Kurt suspiro, y se recostó en sus codos. "Lo es"

"Cuando suceda, Kurt, no me necesitaras nunca más. Probablemente solo deberías…"

"vamos a cruzar ese rio cuando lleguemos, está bien?"

Kurt se echó en la hierba, rodillas dobladas y pies planos en la tierra, mirando hacia el dia desvaneciéndose. Metió sus manos detrás de su cabeza. Blaine comenzó a echarse también, pero Kurt lo miro.

"No lo hagas, Blaine. Ya estas comenzando a enfermarte, y tu frágil constitución humana no ayudara por recostarte en el frio. De hecho, deberías moverte más cerca del fuego."

Blaine sonrio. Amaba cuan mandón se había convertido cuando lo cuidaba. Claramente estaba comenzando a preocuparse por Blaine, aunque Blaine todavía no sabía qué hacer con eso.

"Kurt?"

"Si?"

"Puedo preguntarte algo….un poco personal?

"Alguna vez me preguntaste algo más?"

Blaine sonrio de vuelta.

"Bueno, antes….cuando dijiste que te ibas a casar, sonó como si….bueno, como si la persona con la que te ibas a casar era un hombre"

Ahora era el turno de Kurt de sonreír.

"Más como un niño en realidad, nosotros éramos tan jovenes. Pero sí. Su nombre era….es…bueno, su apodo es Firae"

Blaine estaba en silencio por un momento, permitiendo procesar las palabras de Kurt.

"Yo….no sabía que los Sidhe hacían eso. Las mujeres también se pueden casar entre ellas?"

"Si, si ellas lo prefieren asi. Y hombre y Mujeres también, por supuesto. Nosotros no tenemos la misma manera de tabú que ustedes las personas las tienen. Creo que puede ser su mayor problema, en realidad"

Blaine se rio amargamente. "Oh, no lo sé, Kurt. Tenemos muchos problemas de los cuales escoger"

"Bueno, sí, pero cuando los hombres no controlan a las mujeres, y amor no es acerca de la dominación, y los que no tienen poder no son usados para satisfacer las necesitas reprimidas de los poderosos….bueno, creo que eso toma cuidado de un montón de problemas ahí mismo"

Blaine medito sobre eso. Parecía muy simple para tener tanto sentido como lo tenía.

"Los Sidhe no son perfectos, Blaine, y algunos de nuestros problemas sociales pueden ser también tan turbios como los suyos. Pero nadie se casa porque necesitan en orden de sobrevivir, o en orden de ser cuidado. Es una decisión, y no es una decisión que todos pueden hacer"

"Pero es una decisión que tu tomaste"

Kurt estaba en silencio por un momento.

"Si" dijo, aunque no sonó como un si verdadero.

"Pero…?" Blaine se aventuro.

"Bueno….no, nos amábamos mucho. Había un poco de apuro para que nos casarnos jovenes. Quizás más que un poco, de hecho"

"Como qué?"

Kurt suspiro.

"Es….la cultura Sidhe es solo diferente, Blaine"

"Todavía…todavía lo amas? Firae?"

Kurt lo miro. "No lo sé. Han sido años. Ni siquiera sé si él es el mismo. Yo ciertamente no soy el mismo. Pero era un querido amigo, y crecimos juntos. Sé que aún me preocupo por él, yo solo no…supongo que no sé lo que eso significa más."

Blaine quería preguntar si _él era atractivo? Te merece? Te hacía temblar cuando te besaba? Podrías alguna vez amarme como lo amaste a él? Soy menos que un hombre si lo odio un poco, incluso si te hizo feliz?_

En vez eso, Blaine dijo "Espero que puedes verlo otra vez" era una declaración verdadera, pero apenas

"Yo Tambien" Kurt dijo con anhelo, y Blaine miro hacia otro lado y se sintió como si estaba siendo apuñalado.

O.O.O.O.O.O

Durante los próximos días, la salud de Blaine empeoro constantemente. Cuando Kurt se movió sigilosamente más cerca de Blaine en la tienda una noche, como se había encontrado a si mismo haciéndolo de tanto a tanto, se sobresaltó al escuchar las fuertes, profundas sibilancias viniendo de la garganta de Blaine. Presiono su oreja en el pecho de Blaine y sus pulmones sonaban gruesos con fluidos. Toco la frente de Blaine y se sentía como fuego.

Kurt trago duramente. Blaine no estaba bien.

Al dia siguiente Blaine casi cae del asiento delantero mientras Kurt conducía, y Kurt casi volcó el carruaje cuando se lanzó para atraparlo. Blaine estaba sudado, y sus ojos estaban vidriosos y estaba comenzando a romperse en abscesos. Kurt lo envolvió en mantas, lo llevo al carruaje y lo recostó en el asiento

"Kurt? Que…donde…"

"Solo duerme, Blaine" Kurt lo calmo.

Blaine suspiro y envolvió las mantas más apretadas a su alrededor.

"Te amo" murmuro, ya casi dormido.

"Lo sé" Kurt susurro, permitiendo que su mano persistiera en la mejilla de Blaine un poco más de tiempo de lo necesario.

O.O.O.O.O

Cuando Blaine despertó, Kurt lo estaba sacando del carruaje, viéndose listo para recogerlo de nuevo.

"Puedo caminar" Blaine murmuro irritadamente "No soy un bebe"

Miro a las lámparas de la ciudad a través de la llovizna cuando se bajó, completamente confundido.

"Dónde estamos?"

"Estamos en V'auda. Y estamos en una posada. Vamos a dormir aqui esta noche"

"Kurt, no. Es demasiado…"

"Blaine, si. No me importa si es arriesgado, tu no estas bien. Necesitas un baño caliente y una sopa fuerte y un calido, seco espacio donde dormir. No quiero escuchar otra palabra acerca de esto"

Blaine gimió, pero permitiéndole a Kurt guiarlo hacia la posada. Al acercarse a la puerta, Kurt se quedó detrás respetuosamente, y coloco sus ojos en el piso en la actitud de un esclavo.

Entraron en un comedor calido y suavemente iluminado, donde unos pocos hombres estaban bebiendo de tazas. Un hombre particularmente corpulento estaba sentado en frente de un tablero con ganchos llenos de llaves, sus pies arriba de la mesa enfrente de él.

"Perdón?" Blaine dijo rasposamente, intentando mantener su voz firme "Pero nosotros….uh, yo… me gustaría una habitación, por favor"

El hombre levanto a la vista hacia ellos, sus ojos posándose en Kurt.

Blaine estaba apenas deteniéndose a sí mismo, pero quería sacar los ojos del hombre solo para eliminar la expresión que vio en ellos. Esto iba a pasar cada vez? Quedaba algún hombre humano decente, moral en todo Villalu?

"Hmmm" dijo el hombre perezosamente, tomando la belleza de Kurt y la desesperación de Blaine. "La cosa es, hijo, no estoy seguro si tenemos alguna habitación libre justo ahora"

"Pero su letrero dice que tienen habitaciones libres!"

"Lo hacía, ahora? Hmmm. Debo haber olvidado cambiarlo"

Blaine sacudió la cabeza. Realmente no tenía energía para lidiar con esto justo ahora.

"Vamos" murmuro, volviéndose para irse.

"Bueno, ahora, espera un minuto" el hombre dijo, disfrutando el juego "Creo tener una habitación pequeña al fondo. Pero te va a costar un poco de tiempo con tu elfo. Es justo, correcto? Ves? No soy una mala persona

"No" Blaine respondio rotundamente, tirando a Kurt hacia la puerta.

"Blaine" Kurt susurro, tirando de su brazo un poco "Detente"

Blaine se detuvo. Apenas era capaz caminar, mucho menos mantenerse en pie, y su pecho se sentía pesado con el esfuerzo de moverse unos pocos pasos. Sudor caía por su cara, y sus labios estaban rotos con llagas.

"Blaine. Solo….toma la habitación. Necesitamos la habitación"

Blaine miro a Kurt

"No puedes decirlo en serio"

"Una última vez no me va a romper, Blaine. Por favor solo déjame hacer esto. Estaré….estaré bien"

"No"

"Blaine, por favor. No voy a verte morir"

"No"

Kurt suspiro y toco el brazo de Blaine ligeramente con su mano libre. Odiaba usar este ángulo, pero…

"Blaine, te necesito. Si algo te pasa a ti, no Habrá nadie para protegerme. Si tengo que hacer esto otra vez, prefiero hacerlo por una noche que….no puedo ser un esclavo otra vez. No puedo"

Blaine solto a Kurt y camino grandes pasos al dueño del alojamiento tan rápido como la presión de sus pulmones se lo permitían.

"Pagare el doble de la tarifa"

"Creo que ya nombre mi precio"

"El triple"

"Hijo, Que te pasa a ti? No compartes a tu esclavo o algo asi? Te estoy ofreciendo…"

"JAREN!"

El posadero se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para ser golpeado al costado de la cabeza por una mujer mayor con fibroso cabello gris y ojos duros como acero. Él se encogio.

"Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?" Ella miro a Kurt con disgusto "Quieres un esclavo, levántate y trabaja para variar, y te compras un maldito esclavo. Si tu regalas una habitación más, solo porque no puedes dejar de pensar con tu pene por cinco minutos…"

"Ma! Vamos! En realidad no iba a …"

"Lleva tu trasero a la parte de atrás!" Ella escupió "Haz algo útil para variar!" Ella le dio otra solida palmada en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, causando que chillara y se escabullera.

"Ahora" ella dijo, fijando a Blaine una Mirada aguda "Creo haber escuchado decir algo acerca de pagar el triple de la tarifa"

Blaine colapso en el piso.

Kurt corrió hacia él, arrodillándose para sentir su pulso. Era estable. Tembloroso, se levantó en sus pies.

"Señora" dijo, mirando humildemente al piso. "Me perdono por dirigirme a usted directamente, pero mi amo está muy, muy enfermo y necesito atenderlo. Le aseguro que el estará feliz de pagar el triple de la tarifa usual, y me gustaría pedir un baño calientes y algunas provisiones para poder atenderlo, por lo cual el pagara todo por supuesto"

La mujer tomo una fracción de segundo para fruncir el ceño antes de dirigirse al bulto semi- consiente en el piso.

"Dile a tu elfo que haga una lista de las provisiones que necesitas, y enviare a una chica. Eso es, si puedes escribir"

 _Si puedo, tu miserable sirviento,_ Kurt pensó.

"Eso no será un problema. Gracias" fue lo que dijo

"Tenemos una suite con un baño privado" dijo ella, fingiendo que seguía hablando directamente con Blaine en ligar de Kurt. "Hay incluso una bomba surtidora instalada, alimenta al baño desde una tubería subterránea. No es barata, sin embargo. Y por el triple de la tarifa…."

"Él la tomara" dijo Kurt, tratando muy duro de sonar calmado.

"Muy bien. Siganme"

Kurt recogió a Blaine y siguió a la mujer. Blaine no se quejó de ser llevado esta vez, pero si gimoteo un poco.

Su pulso había empezado a decaer.

Cuando se les mostro su habitación, Kurt puso a Blaine en la cama y rápidamente esbozo una lista de provisiones que necesitarían. Se la paso a la posadera más vieja, y ella se la arrebato, negándose a mirar a Kurt, y se fue sin una palabra.

Kurt empezó el baño y entonces bajo a los establos y recogió una hierbas en particular del carruaje.

Cuando volvió, las provisiones que había pedido habían sido situadas en una pila ordenada en la parte superior del tocador, y una joven muchacha estaba en proceso de construir un fuego. Ella solo volteo a ver a Kurt brevemente antes de regresar a su tarea.

Cuando la bañera estaba lista, Kurt desvistió a Blaine cuidadosamente, tratando de no dejar que sus ojos vaguen. Era completamente inapropiado, dada la situación, y Blaine no había sido nada pero respetuoso y un completo caballero hacia Kurt…

El dejo que sus ojos vaguen. Pero solo un poco.

Cuando Kurt lo ayudo dentro del baño, los ojos de Blaine se abrieron y lo miro con adoración. No hablo, pero continuó mirando a Kurt mientras lo bañaba. Sus ojos brillaban por la fiebre, estaban llenos de asombro.

Después del baño, Kurt seco a Blaine y lo vistió dentro de una suave bata de lino. Gentilmente lo puso en la cama.

Kurt estaba preparando la sopa cuando escucho un fuerte ruido detrás de él.

Blaine se había desplomado en el suelo de nuevo.

Y esta vez había perdido completamente la conciencia.

No estaba dormido. No estaba semi-consiente. Esto no era temporal. Su pulso estaba decayendo y apenas respiraba.

Kurt tenía exactamente una opción mas, o Blaine iba a morir.

Kurt sintió que estaba temblando. Si el hacía esto….Blaine lo sabría? Que haría? Como cambiaria las cosas?

Cambiaria todo.

Pero si no lo hacía, Blaine iba a morir.

Kurt se sentó en el suelo y reunió a Blaine en sus brazos.

Beso su frente.

Entonces Kurt cerro sus ojos, y dejo salir un profundo suspiro. Libras de tensión cayeron de sus hombros y su piel comenzó a Brillar.

Y todo lugar en donde su piel tocaba a Blaine comenzó a brillar Tambien. Primero el brillo era suave, como una difusa luz del sol, y luego empezó a recoger profundidad y riqueza. Como los envolvió, se profundizo el ámbar y entonces cambio, acentuándose en un brillante verde hoja.

La habitación olía como bosque en primavera.

Se enterraron en su interior, y estaba enterrado en ellos. El brillo impregno los órganos de Blaine, nutriéndolo de poco con pura, limpia, concentrada vitalidad. Se hundió dentro de su piel, extrayendo el veneno y reemplazándolo con pura vida. Ahuyento a la oscuridad y baño a cada célula con luz.

Cuando despertó la mañana siguiente, Kurt dormía dulcemente a su lado, Blaine nunca se había sentido mejor en su vida.

 ** _Reviews? :3_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author/note:** Esto es severamente AU, pura fantasía, definitivamente oscura a veces, pero también romántica y espero que satisfactoria.

 **Rating M por temas adultos y sexo en capítulos posteriores.**

 **Advertencias:** Mientras que no hay escenas erotizadas o gráficas de violación, la violación es discutida e implicada en algunas partes. Esto está hecho de una manera que espero que sea sensible y apropiada para la historia. Y no, esta no es uno de esos fics klaine de fantasía donde Blaine abusar sexualmente de Kurt. Blaine siempre es un alma caritativa en mis historias, porque es así como yo lo veo.

No soy dueño de Kurt o Blaine. No creo que alguien realmente posea a Kurt y Blaine. Pero son propiedad intelectual de Ryan Murphy y FOX.

 **NOTA:**

Hace ya un tiempo la autora me autorizo traducir este fic. La autora original de este fanfic es Chazzam, la pueden encontrar en y también a su historia en su idioma original que es el inglés. Con la autorización de la autora comienzo a traducir esta magnífica y hermosa historia. Con las respetivas advertencias los invito a leerla

 **CAPITULO #6**

"No puedo creerlo, en verdad no puedo! Es solo increíble, Kurt. No se cómo lo hiciste!"

"Te lo dije, soy muy bueno cuidando"

"Si, pero….peor ni siquiera sé cómo es posible. Anoche estaba en la puerta de la muerte, y ahora…"

"Probablemente era solo un virus que corrió su curso"

"Pero no solo me siento mejor, me siento increíble! Siento que puedo correr por días hasta el final!"

"Estoy de acuerdo, desde que no has sido capaz de sentarte quieto desde el desayuno"

"Yo solo…yo nunca escuche algo como esto. Realmente pensé que moriría anoche. Es decir, apenas podía respirar, y ahora…

"Si, lo se. Es un milagro. Los Dioses cantaran tu cuento a través de muchas generaciones. No puedo creer que esa vaca en verdad nos cargo el triple de la tarifa. Cuantos humanos decentes tenemos en este país? Cuatro?"

"Kurt, que te pasa?"

Blaine lo miro desde el lugar donde estaba sentado en la percha, rebotando con entusiasmo mientras conducía.

"Nada!" salio duro, y Kurt se estremeció ante su propio tono.

"Digo…nada está mal" dijo más suave "Estaba muy preocupado por ti anoche. Supongo que sigo un poco tenso"

"Pero Kurt, me siento mara…"

"Maravilloso, lo sé. Solo…pienso que solo debes aceptarlo, Blaine. No te preocupes mucho por por qué"

Blaine le dio una sonrisa torcida. "Si recuerdo a ti cuidándome, sin embargo, Kurt. Bueno, partes de eso, de cualquier manera. Tu…fue un dulce.

Kurt sintio enrojecerse, sus rasgos palidos no podieron evitarlo por completo.

"Bueno, no podría llevar muy lejos por mi mismo sin ti, o si? No fue un acto enteramente desinteresado"

"Si, pero…" Blaine fruncio el ceño. De repente sus ojos se abrieron, como si recordara algo vital, todo en uno.

"Espera un minuto, Kurt! Tu…"

Kurt tragó saliva y miró nerviosamente.

"Tu ibas a…..con el posadero. Solo…solo para que consiguiera el cuarpo! Nunca quiero que piensas que debes…"

Kurt sostuvo las riendas con una mano y uso la otra para tocar gentilmente la rodilla de Blaine. Él dejo de hablar abruptamente y miro a Kurt.

"Blaine. Cambiemos de tema…por favor"

Blaine sonrió. Eso sonaba muy bien para él. Debido a que era tan feliz que no creía que pudiera concentrarse en estar molesto con lo que el repugnante posadero casi le había hecho a Kurt anoche. No cuando el sol brillaba y su piel hormigueaba y cada gusto y el olfato, la vista y el sonido parecía más clara y más perfecto que nunca.

Especialmente Kurt. Blaine apenas pudo evitar la fijación de Kurt con una permanente sonrisa tonta. No era que Kurt se había vuelto más hermosa, era que él podía ver lo verdaderamente hermoso que Kurt era por primera vez. Era como si sus ojos se habían limpiado de polvo y la suciedad y la bruma y la niebla que él ni siquiera sabía estaban allí. Él fácilmente arrancado detalles que nunca había visto antes, como el puñado de pecas en la nariz de Kurt que sólo estaban completamente visibles a pleno sol, y las ricas variedades de colores marrones en el cabello de Kurt, el arco iris de cobres y caoba y castañas y ámbar y el saliente perfecta de clavícula de Kurt contra su pecho bellamente esculpida ...

..Bueno, quizás se había dado cuenta de la última parte antes. Pero eso no lo hacía menos perfecto.

Y sus ojos…Blaine tuvo la precaución de sólo dar pequeñas miradas medidas a sus ojos. Eran demasiado impresionantes para soportar.

Y la manera en la que Kurt olia. Él olia solo como un bosque en la época de primavera. Como fue que Blaine nunca lo habia notado?

Blaine suspiró feliz. Todavía podía sentir el fantasma de toque de Kurt en su rodilla.

Incluso la ligera llovizna que comenzó esa tarde no podía estropear el espíritu de Blaine. Él inclinó su rostro hacia el rocío fresco, y se preguntó cómo nunca se había dado cuenta la bendición que era sentir la lluvia suave en su piel.

Rio, solo porque podía.

"Bueno, supongo que eso es cambiar de tema, en una manera" dijo Kurt, arqueando una ceja y ofreciendo el fantasma de una sonrisa.

Porque Blaine estaba sano, y Blaine estaba complete, y Blaine estaba todavía demasiado exaltado para sospechar algo.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Esa noche, Blaine se despertó de un sueño muy agradable por lo que en un primer momento de forma incorrecta supuso era un sueño aún más agradable.

"Blaine" Kurt susurraba su nombre y frotaba la parte superior de su brazo.

"Mmmmm, Kurt…." murmuro, acercandolo.

"Blaine!" Un sonido lo golpeo en el pecho. Oh. Definitivamente no es ese tipo de sueño.

Los párpados de Blaine se abrieron de golpe. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero Kurt puso un dedo sobre sus labios y sacudió la cabeza en la dirección de lo que eran claramente las voces de los hombres.

Blaine se sentó sin decir palabra, y se trasladó a las afueras de la tienda. Agarró su espada y le entregó a Kurt su repuesto.

"Sabes como usar esto?" susurro. Kurt rodo los ojos.

"Si, Blaine" murmuro irritado cuando Blaine seguia esperando su respuesta.

Se arrastraron fuera de la tienda lo más silenciosamente posible, se mueve en un amplio círculo a través de los árboles que rodeaban su campamento. Cuando finalmente llegaron lo suficientemente cerca para oír lo que los hombres estaban diciendo, se agacharon y se apoyaron.

"Yo digo que es definitivamente él. Tiene sentido, al este esta G'auri y V'auda, que está dirigido a la derecha en el país Faerie. La teoría de Dronyen se ajusta.

Kurt y los jadeos de Blaine podían tragarse al uno y al otro por completo. Intercambiaron miradas horrorizadas.

"Esta bien, mejor hacérselo saber a los otros. Cerremos filas, hagamoslo rapido y limpio"

"Blaine" Kurt susurro "Corre"

Blaine solo lo miro, congelado en su lugar.

"Oye, chicos no escucharon al…."

"Blaine! Corre!"

Kurt agarró la mano de Blaine con firmeza y salió corriendo hacia el bosque. Esquivó árboles y raíces con una gracia líquida, tirando de Blaine en sus pies con un nivel bizarro de la fuerza cada vez que tropezó. Los gritos aumentaron detrás de ellos, y los hombres de Dronyen estaban muy cerca de su rastro, menos un andar seguro pero absolutamente implacable.

Los ojos de Blaine se dispararon al cielo cuando una bengala fue enviado, brillando roja a través de los cielos y temporalmente exponiéndolos como si fuera la luz del día para los hombres detrás de ellos.

Corrieron a través de un pequeño claro, y luego tropezaron en alto.

Porque ahora los hombres no solo estaban detras de ellos. Ahora los hombres estaban a su alrededor.

La respiración de Blaine se quedó en su garganta. Él y Kurt se soltaron las manos, como si fuera por una silenciosa comunicación, y se chocaron entre ellos, espaldas tocándose y espadas en alto.

La luz de la luna llena esponia las alegres expresiones de los hombres que los rodeaban. Docenas de hombres. Blaine reconocio a varios. Estos eran los mejor de Dronyen. Escogidos a mano.

"Miren eso! No es adorable!"

"Eso es amor verdadero, chicos?"

"Diablos, su majestad estaba en lo cierto. El pervertido está llevando esa cosa a Khryslee!"

"Ríndete, Anderson. Incluso tu no eres lo suficientemente estúpido para pensar que puedes en realidad liberarte de esto"

"Su majestad está muy decepcionado de ti. De los dos. Asi que vengan con nosotros lindo y civilizado, y el ira fácil con ustedes. Marginalmente. Quizás"

Risas a su alrededor.

Blaine sintió miedo profundo, frío acomodándose en sus entrañas. ¿Qué había hecho? Hubiera sido mejor si hubiera muerto en esa posada. Entonces tal vez Kurt hubiera salido. Tal vez lo habría hecho mejor por su cuenta después de todo, escondiéndose en los árboles y durmiendo bajo el cielo abierto. Tal vez habría sido mejor sin Blaine desde el principio.

Esto no podía estar pasando.

Pero Blaine sabia dos cosas con certeza. Primero, no iba a vivir después de esta confrontación. Dejaría que los hombres de Dronyen lo maten, pero no le daría a Dronyen el placer de romper a Blaine el mismo.

Y Segundo, se iba a ir a la pelea. Iba a poner todo lo que tenía en estos minutos, con una probabilidad infinitesimal de que Kurt podría conseguir de alguna manera salir fuera de esto, vivo y libre.

Porque si Dronyen ponía sus manos en Kurt otra vez…

"Frankly, chicos. Encuentro su estrategia de pararse ahí y hacer comentarios lindos a nosotros un poco menos amenazante" Blaine grito, su voz fuerte y clara e inquebrantable.

"Kurt" susurro. "Por ahí, al sud por el sudoeste. Puedes escapar si no lo dudas. Cuando ellos vengan por mí, solo deja esos pies volar"

"Blaine" Kurt susurro de vuelta "No voy a…"

"Si lo haras. Ellos solo quieren matarme. Quieren devolverte a Dronyen para asi podrá romperte. Si tengo que morir para evitar que eso pase, entonces moriré. Es mi último deseo, Kurt. No puedes negarme mi último deseo"

Kurt respiró hondo. Blaine pareció oír el borde de un sollozo en su respiracion.

"Asi que….cuantos de ustedes chicos tuvieron que arrodillarse frente a Dronyen ahora que su esclavo se ha ido? Bramo Blaine "Veo que tu caminar está un poco lento, ahí, Smithson!"

El hombre al que había señalado voló hacia él con un grito de rabia, ampliando la brecha Blaine había señalo a Kurt.

"VETE!" Blaine grito

Ambos se separaron como disparos.

Smithson corrio hacia Blaine con muerte en sus ojos.

"NO! Smithson! Debemos salvarlo para su…"

Blaine se detuvo en seco y se volvió a Smithson, mirando duro y brillante, riéndose de su ira, haciéndole hervir. Había escogido a Smithson por una razón. Su ira era su perdición, y su carga impulsiva a Blaine tenia a cualquier otro hombre distraído.

Blaine contuvo la espada defensiva para bloquear el primer ataque. Smithson iba a matarlo, estaba seguro de ello, pero tal vez por lo menos podría conseguir algunas buenos golpes también.

Smithson volo hacia Blaine y saco su espada.

Y entonces el mundo parecía separarse en las costuras.

Le tomo a Blaine un minute para dares cuenta que estaba en el suelo, y definitivamente no muerto. Pero el solo se movia. Estaba temblando. Hombres caian a su alrededor.

Y luego los gritos comenzaron.

Blaine consiguió rodar a un lado justo cuando un grupo de gruesas ramas explotó desde el suelo a su lado. Eran tan altos como árboles, y se movían con intención clara. Blaine sintió algo caliente y un goteo pegajosa sobre su rostro, y miró hacia arriba para ver a Smithson, elevado en el aire por una de las ramas, sus rasgos torturados nítidas y brillantes en contra de la luna llena y alguna otra fuente sobrenatural de luz, y la rama apretaba, literalmente, la vida fuera de él. Blaine podía oír el crujido enfermizo de los huesos rompiéndose, y él se movió tambaleando sobre sus pies para salir del camino antes incluso de que más sangre lloviera.

Blaine estaba en posición vertical solo por un momento antes que el suelo tembloroso derrumbara su balance una vez más.

Pero en este momento….

Oh, ese momento.

Porque en medio el claro, brillando con una luz que parecia hacer a todo el bosque brillar, un ser de increíble belleza y poder que le quito el aliento a Blaine.

Le quito el aliento a Blaine.

Sabía que era Kurt, pero aun con ese conocimiento le tomo un momento para progresar cualera el significado.

Era Kurt, y no había nada que lo contuviera. Nada lo debilita. Su piel brillaba con colores pulsantes, ámbar dorado y verde de la hoja y el cielo azul, blanco puro y rojo sangre. Se puso de pie en el suelo temblando como si fuera lo tan quieto como una piedra, y sus ojos estaban ardiendo con fuego azul.

Y esos ojos estaban centrados directo en Smithson.

Blaine nunca vio tanta rabia en los ojos de Kurt. Nunca vio tanto maldad homicida. Kurt no solo estaba matando a Smithson. Lo estaba _eviscerando._

Justo cuando Blaine perdio el equilibrio otra vez, oyó el grito y horrible torturado de Smithson al partirse por la mitad.

Blaine se arrastró lejos ciegamente, rodando y desviándose para evitar las ramas que perseguían a los hombres que huían desesperadamente a su alrededor

"Kurt!" gritó entrecortadamente mientras el suelo se abrió de golpe junto a él de nuevo, y se sintió impotente deslizándose en la caverna recién formado

Justo cuando Blaine estaba a punto de caer, gritando, dentro de la tierra junto a otros hombre, una rama lo atrapo y se envolvió alrededor de su cintura con seguridad.

Y no tenía miedo.

Porque, a pesar de que no podía explicarlo, la rama era Kurt. Se sentía extrañamente que estaba siendo levantada en brazos de Kurt, fuera de la trayectoria de peligro, y Blaine no pudo evitar acariciar la rama cariñosamente cuando lo colocó suavemente en una rama de un árbol alto de espesor al borde del claro, fuera de la refriega.

Y cuando tocó la rama sabía que su instinto era cierto. Porque mientras dejaba que sus manos se deslizan a través de la suave carne de la planta, Kurt levantó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron, y fue exactamente como si estuviera acariciando el brazo de Kurt, y por el fuego azul Blaine vio nada más que el afecto puro.

Apoyó la cabeza contra la áspera corteza del árbol cuando la rama se deslizó suavemente, y observó el espectáculo debajo con asombro.

Algunos de los hombres tenían el buen sentido de huir, pero no la mayoría. Estos fueron los mejores hombres de Dronyen, escogidos a mano, y que habían sido entrenados para ver nada más allá de la misión. Ni la muerte, ni el desmembramiento podría disuadirlos.

Y Kurt parecía mas que feliz para hacer ambas cosas.

Algunos de los hombres intentaron cortar las ramas, pero era como acero sólido. Blaine vio particularmente una delicada rama acurrucarse en torno a la empuñadura de una espada caída y comenzar alancearse entre los hombres a través de sus corazones tan fácilmente como un cuchillo en la mantequilla.

Dos hombres corrieron a Kurt desde atrás llevando cadenas de hierro. Blaine sintió que se le paraba el corazón, y un grito de advertencia ni siquiera se había hecho en sus labios cuando los hombres cayeron con las cadenas y con aullidos de dolor.

Con una rapidez asombrosa, las cadenas brillaron al rojo vivo y luego comenzaron a derretirse, llenando una ligera hendidura en la tierra con el metal fundido.

Una sola rama atrapó a los dos hombres que habían estado llevando las cadenas, se envolvió alrededor de ellos con fuerza, y metió sus rostros en el hierro líquido, manteniéndolos allí.

Y todo esto sin que Kurt se molestara en voltear.

Ramas aplastaban los cuerpos de los hombres y los convertían en pulpa, arrancaban las cabezas y las extremidades, cubrían el suelo con sangre y carne y huesos. Era horrible para la vista, pero Blaine apenas miro la carnicería.

Él miraba a Kurt.

Verdadero, puro, desenfrenado Kurt.

Cuando el trabajo Finalmente termino, cuando los únicos soldados vivos lograron escapar y, presumiblemente, llevaron lo más lejos posible, Kurt calmadamente regreso al borde del claro. Se apoyó en el árbol en el que Blaine estaba encaramado.

Blaine oyó un rugido leve, que rápidamente creció en volumen. Sus ojos se abrieron como un torrente de agua, de la talla de los que uno normalmente sólo se vería en la rotura de una presa, se acercó al claro.

Kurt se paró calmadamente y lo espero.

El agua inundó el claro, un aparente muro invisible para protegerlo de la línea de árboles donde Kurt se levantó. Y se movía de una manera tan extraña, girando y tirando objetos, tirando de las cosas en las aberturas donde las ramas ya se habían retirado, y luego al última el agua se arremolinaba, al estilo de hidromasaje en las cavernas, y luego la tierra se movió y el cavernas se cerraron

Y el prado parecía una versión ligeramente empapado de sí mismo antes de la confrontación.

Blaine notó un crujido de movimientos a su lado, y una rama del árbol vecino se inclinó en sí mismo en lo que parecía una mano de tres puntas, la palma de la mano, esperando a Blaine. Se subió en él.

El árbol se inclino con un suave arroyo, y estableció Blaine en el suelo junto a Kurt.

Blaine solo lo miro.

El fuego en sus ojos se había ido ahora, y el resplandor….Kurt todavía tenía su habitual resplandor de luna pálida, por supuesto, pero los colores vibrantes se habían desvanecido.

Él observaba hacia abajo a sus manos.

Y la expresión de su rostro contrastaba fuertemente con la mirada que había usado. Parecía asustada y vulnerable, y el hecho de que él no estaba encontrándose con los ojos de Blaine fue claramente intencional.

"Asi que…" Blaine dijo con cuidado "La verbena. Alrededor de dos semanas, luego….se eliminó?"

Kurt siguió estudiando sus manos. "Más como una semana y media" murmuro.

"Kurt" Blaine se incline para intentar atrapar su Mirada, pero Kurt volteo la cabeza.

"Kurt, por favor mirame"

"No."

"Porque no?"

"No quiero mirarte los ojos y ver lo que piensas de mi"

"Kurt…..sabes lo que pienso acerca de ti. Ahora que he visto tu poder, yo…"

"Soy un mostruo"

"No... Eres un sobreviviente"

Y Kurt Finalmente levanto la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de Blaine

"No solo los mate, Blaine. Yo…...yo…..."

"Tú fuiste un esclavo por cinco años. Creo que tienes derecho a un poco de catarsis ".

Kurt suspiro y su mirada volvio a sus manos.

"Kurt….es por eso que me recupere tan rápido, no? Tú me curaste"

Kurt asintio.

"Yo…..gracias. Pero…no entiendo. Porque me mentiste?"

"Blaine…no" Kurt dijo suavemente.

"No que?"

"No…..no puedo"

Kurt se llevó las manos a la cara, y sus hombros comenzaron a temblar por los sollozos. Blaine simplemente lo miró con desconcierto. Después de unos momentos, Blaine se acercó a Kurt con cautela, y extendió una mano para tocarle.

Casi esperaba que Kurt se lejara de él. No esperaba que Kurt cogiera los lados de la cara de Blaine en sus manos y lo tire cerca, tan cerca que sus alientos se mezclaban en un calor. Tan cerca que casi se tocaban.

"Blaine…tengo miedo. Tengo tanto miedo"

"Kurt, que es? Por favor. Quiero ayudarte"

"Blaine, no se que estas haciendome"

Blaine respiro hondo. "Kurt" fue todo lo que pudo decir.

"Cuando tú dijiste….que no te necesitaría cuando tuviera todo mi poder de vuelta. Eso me asusto tanto. Porque si te necesito. No quiero que te vayas"

"Kurt, nunca te dejaría. No a menos que tu lo quieres" Blaine sintio sus propias lagrimas comenzando a escocer en sus ojos, y no estaba completamente seguro del porque.

"Y yo solo….no se que hacer. Cuando pienso en ir a casa, pienso acerca de estar ahí contigo. Pero no estaras ahí. No puedo tenerte ahí. Y no lo soporto y me asusta tanto."

"Kurt…" y queria decir _ven conmigo a Khryslee. Quedate conmigo para siempre,_ pero no podía hacerlo. No podía usa la vulnerabilidad de Kurt contra el mismo de esta manera. Asi que en su lugar dijo "No tienes que decidir nada ahora, Kurt, pero estaré aquí todo el tiempo que desees"

Y luego agarre de Kurt en su rostro se tensó, y Kurt ahogó un sollozo y le susurró "Te deseo tanto que a veces incluso no puedo respirar"

Y las manos de Blaine salieron disparadas y se aferraron a los bíceps de Kurt y se mantuvieron ahi con fuerza, porque era lo único que podía hacer para mantener sus rodillas.

Kurt deslizó una mano a la parte posterior de la cabeza de Blaine y entrelazó los dedos en su pelo, y luego traslado ese susurro de distancia hacia él, y sus labios se encontraron.

No había duda. Kurt inclinó su cuerpo hacia Blaine y lo besó lento y duro y profundo, y no dejó caer a Blaine.

Y tan pronto como Blaine se dio cuenta de que sí, esto es real, sí, esto está sucediendo realmente, ganó un poco de control sobre sus miembros y se envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de Kurt y se entregó por completo.

Kurt sabia como un jardín de verano.

O.O.O.O.O

 ** _NOTAS:_**

 ** _Evisceracion.- El desentrañamiento o evisceracion es el procedimiento por el cual se arrancan de una persona algunos o todos sus organos._**

 **Lamento la tardanza! Ahí les dejo el capitulo 6, dejen su reviews y nos e olviden dar follow a la historia asi les llega al notificación de actualización ;)**

 **Sus reviews me animan a traducir XD :3**


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO #7

Blaine no estaba soñando.

Kurt estaba trazando los contornos de su cara. Estaban tumbados sobre una manta, cerca de la orilla del pequeño estanque donde habían hecho su campamento, y la mano que no se movía suavemente a través de sus características fue entre los dedos de Blaine.

Ellos habían estado observando la salida del sol, pero ahora sólo estaban mirando el uno al otro.

No se les fue posible dormir después de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, ni siquiera lo intentaron. Había mucho que decir, en realidad no hablaron mucho tampoco. Las pocas cosas que se dijeron eran simples y atadas con dulzura, como lo que Kurt dijo ahora.

"Tú eres el hombre más hermoso que he visto en mi vida"

Blaine sonrio, suavemente besó el pulgar de Kurt que arrastraba en sus labios.

"Para ser un humano, dirás"

"No, Blaine. Para ser una persona. Me quitas el aliento"

Blaine se inclinó y atrapó los labios de Kurt con los suyos. Se acercaron uno al otro.

Ellos estuvieron haciendo esto un poco en los largos tramos entre las palabra.

Nunca dejo de sentirse como la correcta cosa que decir.

Blaine estaba casi delirante de la adrenalina y la privación del sueño y lo que fuera que Kurt había hecho cuando lo sanó, por lo que realmente era necesario seguir recordando a sí mismo que no estaba soñando.

Porque no podía.

Porque incluso en los mejores sueños que había tenido no eran capaces de captar la forma en la que los labios de Kurt encajan tan perfectamente con los suyos, la forma en la lengua de Kurt se sentía en su boca, la forma en que Kurt sabia, la forma en que hacia zumbar la piel de Blaine con cada toque.

Kurt paso su mano en la espalda de Blaine, y deslizándose dentro de su túnica. Arrastro los nudillos contra la piel desnuda de Blaine

"Kurt" Blaine gimió contra sus labios. Las manos de Kurt eran como seda pura.

Blaine solo podia imaginar como se sentia el resto de su piel.

"Blaine" Kurt susurro sin aliento "Tocame"

Blaine se puso rígido. Una mano estaba en el brazo vestido de Kurt y el otro se habia enhebrado por su cabello. Se sentía bien y se sentía seguro, y lo que Kurt estaba pidiendo se sentía del todo peligroso.

"Yo….yo…." tartamudeo

"No voy a romperme, Blaine. Solo quiero sentir tus manos en mi piel. Quiero sentirme bien. Esto no se siente bien?" Kurt movio su mano de debajo de la tunica de Blaine a su pecho, acariciando suavemente, con los dedos deslizándose sobre un pezón.

"S-si" Blaine logro decir "Pero Kurt….estoy algo asustado"

"De que?"

"De…yo….tu….todo lo que te ha pasado, Kurt. No quiero lastimarte"

"Blaine. Confias en mi?"

"Completamente"

"Estas seguro? Se que te menti acerca de la Verbena y…"

"Kurt" Blaine inclino la cabeza hacia atrás sólo lo suficiente para mirar a Kurt en los ojos. "Completamente"

"Entonces creeme cuando digo que quiero que me toques. Créeme cuando te digo que te quiero"

"Lo se, solo….que si me dejo llevar y…."

"Te dejarías llevar tanto que no te detendrías incluso si te lo pido?

"No. claro que no"

"Entonces yo realmente no veo el problema, Blaine. A menos que ..."

"A menos que?" Blaine pregunta suavemente.

Kurt desvió la mirada.

"A menos que no quieres tocarme, después…..de saber para lo que he sido usado"

"Kurt, no" Blaine acarició la mandíbula de Kurt suavemente. "Creo que estoy asustado por lo mucho que quiero tocarte. Pero yo…no quiero que sientas que soy solo otro hombre que te quiere por…razones físicas"

Kurt miró a Blaine con calidez.

"Blaine, la primera vez que hablamos, me dijiste que Dronyen estaba haciéndome cosas a mí y no conmigo, porque nunca lo quise y nunca di mi consentimiento. He estado viviendo de esta manera por tanto tiempo que casi olvido eso"

Kurt se detuvo para besar tiernamente a Blaine antes de continuar.

"Blaine…. nunca he estado con otro hombre. No crees que tal vez….después de todo lo que he pasado….merezco estarlo?"

Blaine sonrió a Kurt a través de un brillo de lágrimas. "Oh, Kurt, claro que lo mereces"

"Y ahora estoy finalmente aqui, con un hombre que en verdad quiero, y él tiene miedo tocarme porque piensa que va a traumatizarme. Como puedo eso ser justo?

Blaine rio.

"Bueno, lo entiendo. Solo…necesito que me prometas que me diras si se vuelve demasiado, y quieres que pare. No digo que no confio en ti, Kurt, solo…"

"Necesitas escucharme decírtelo?"

"Si"

"Blaine, prometo que te dire si quiero que te detengas. Y también confio en ti. Y quiero que me toques mucho, mucho"

Blaine sonrio, moviendo su mano a la cintura de Kurt. Poco a poco comenzó a deslizar su mano por la espalda de Kurt, por debajo de su túnica, exhalando con gran asombro por la suavidad de su piel y la firmeza de su cuerpo.

Aun había una pregunta en los ojos de Blaine, asi que Kurt se paró estirando y jalando la túnica fuera por completo, tirándola a un lado. Busco la de Blaine también, y Blaine elevo los brazos para ayudar a Kurt a remover la prenda, con sus ojos muy abiertos y brillantes.

Se tomaron un minuto para simplemente observarse; habian visto otros cuerpos antes, pero esto era completamente diferente. Ahora habia una invitación para mirar, para tocar, para respirar al otro.

Kurt pulled Blaine against him and then on top of him as he eased himself down onto his back.

Kurt jalo a Blaine contra el y luego encima de él mientras se acomodaba en su espalda.

Se besaron, pecho a pecho, piel con piel, pero en un ángulo, de modo que el contacto físico se terminaba en la cintura.

Blaine besó un rastro desde la mandíbula de Kurt hasta el hueco en la base de la garganta. Miró a Kurt y recibió un guiño permitiéndole para que sus labios continúen su camino. Besó uno de los pezones de Kurt, y luego lo lamió, Kurt dio un pequeño chillido de placer y arqueo la espalda al calor húmedo.

Blaine lamió y chupó el pezón a fondo antes de pasar al otro, Kurt retorciéndose y suspirando por debajo de él. Blaine estaba definitivamente muy excitada en este punto, y estaba agradecido de que Kurt no podía sentir su dureza contra él.

Kurt deslizaba su palma hacia arriba y abajo en la espalda de Blaine, la otra mano se enredaba en sus rizos oscuros.

Blaine continuó besando a través del pecho y el estómago de Kurt, presionando sus labios en cada pulgada de piel posible, arrastrando la lengua en pequeños patrones perezosos.

Kurt gimió suavemente y susurró su nombre. Susurró lo bonito que sentía. Susurro _Por favor no pares…_

Como él se movió un poco, besando una línea justo por encima de la cintura de los pantalones de Kurt, el hombro de Blaine rozó la ingle de Kurt, y pronto se dio cuenta de que él no era el único que estaba excitado.

Nervioso, movió sus labios a los de Kurt y lo besó, moviéndose sobre su espalda y tirando del pecho de Kurt suavemente en la parte superior de sí. Por mucho que Kurt podría confiar en él, Blaine todavía quería ofrecer algo de control.

Para sorpresa de Blaine, Kurt se puso de rodillas pasó una pierna por encima de él, flotando por encima de él en cuatro patas.

Kurt inclinó su cabeza y lo besó con fuerza, sus labios eran el único lugar donde sus cuerpos se encontraron.

El cabello de Kurt cayó contra las mejillas de Blaine, haciéndole cosquillas ligeramente cuando la brisa los hizo bailar. Blaine gimio de placer, levantó una mano para localizar el punto perfecto de una oreja de duende.

Y luego él olvido su propio nombre.

Porque Kurt alivio sus caderas hacia abajo sobre Blaine, sus erecciones presionándose juntas a través de los pantalones delgados. Blaine echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió profundamente, perdiendo involuntariamente los labios de Kurt en el proceso.

Kurt aprovechó la oportunidad para presionar su boca en el cuello de Blaine y chupar suavemente mientras comenzaba a mecer ligeramente su pelvis.

Blaine no estaba seguro cuando sus manos se acercaron a las caderas de Kurt, sus dedos aventureros con cuidado fueron a través del oleaje perfecto de su culo redondo, pero de repente se dio cuenta de que estaba apretándolo. Su primer instinto fue dejar de hacerlo, pero Kurt estaba haciendo sonidos suaves que fueron sin lugar a dudas inducidas por placer, por lo que Blaine se permitió relajarse por el momento, el contacto, el hecho innegable de que el cuerpo de Kurt estaba en el suyo.

"Blaine," Kurt gimió, con una voz ronca que Blaine nunca había oído, pero no era menos musical, cuando se sentó en la parte superior de Blaine completamente, buscando tras de sí las manos de Blaine para facilitar el contacto completamente sobre su trasero.

"Te amo" Blaine susurró, y los labios de Kurt cayeron sobre él mientras sus cuerpos se movían juntos.

Se apretaron uno contra el otro lentamente al principio, pero en poco tiempo los empujes de Kurt habían crecido con fuerza y con hambre, y él deslizó sus manos, las palmas hacia arriba, debajo de Blaine, dedos acurrucarse sobre sus hombros y manteniendo apretado

Blaine continuo manoseando el culo de Kurt a tiempo con el balanceo de sus cuerpos, sus gemidos se mezclaban con los de Kurt mientras sus pechos se deslizaron una contra la otra, lubricados por una fina capa de sudor.

Blaine hundió el rostro en el cuello de Kurt, besando la suave piel entre jadeos desiguales. Los sonidos que Kurt estaba haciendo eran tan deliciosos que Blaine casi podía sentirlos con su lengua, ya que vibraban a través de su delgado cuello.

Sintiendo su clímax deslizarse a través de él, serpenteando a través de su vientre y la ingle, Blaine rodo los ojos y dejo que la deliciosa fricción le desentrañara por completo mientras se acercaba con un gemido sin aliento.

Kurt continuaba empujando contra él mientras Blaine cabalgó su orgasmo, siguiendolo poco después con un grito desgarrador.

Kurt se derrumbó encima de Blaine, y él estaba temblando con lo que parecía sollozos.

Pero no lo eran. Kurt estaba temblando de risa.

Kurt se reía casi delirante, y fue un sonido de pura alegría. Después de un momento se sentó, jalando a Blaine con él y tirando de él en un abrazo aplastante.

"Oh, Blaine….eso fue fantastico" suspiró, y luego gritaba de alegría y volvió a caer en un ataque de risa.

Y Blaine no pudo evitar unirse a la risa contagiosa, porque era hermoso y puro y perfecto, y Kurt parecía tan feliz y eso le hacía feliz, y había sido fantástico.

Cuando por fin se apartaron, las sonrisas que se fijaron una sobre otra eclipsaron el sol.

Comieron algo. Se bañaron rápidamente en el estanque. Se cambiaron a ropa limpia. Y luego durmieron toda la mañana, rostros cerca el uno del otro y las extremidades entrelazadas.

O.O.O.O.O

Esa tarde estaban de vuelta en el camino. Blaine había argumentado casualmente a favor de permanecer en el campamento durante unos días, ya que no tenían por qué preocuparse por Dronyen.

Kurt, sin embargo, había suplicado a diferir.

A pesar de que estaba de acuerdo con Blaine para retrasar el viaje que probablemente sólo podría terminar en la angustia, él sabía que Dronyen no iba a simplemente rendirse y dejarlos en sus respectivos destinos.

El juego había cambiado, no había duda de eso, pero estaba lejos de terminar. Kurt había sido capturado antes y podría ser capturado de nuevo. Y Kurt estaba bastante seguro de que Dronyen estaba más familiarizado con las limitaciones del poder de un Sidhe que Blaine.

¿También? Ahora Blaine era el que necesitaba protección. Debido a que era más que probable que Dronyen descubriría lo que Blaine significaba para Kurt exactamente.

Y si la idea de romper Kurt había excitado a Dronyen antes, la noción de romperlo con toda su fuerza lo tendría absolutamente salivando.

Y la manera más fácil de hacerlo ahora sería que Dronyen lograra poner sus manos en Blaine.

Hermoso Blaine.

Blaine, quien era todo lo que Kurt quería pensar. Blaine, que Kurt no podía permitirse pensar demasiado profundamente. Él se dejaba sentir, porque él no tenía otra opción, pero cada vez que comenzaba a pensar demasiado acerca de lo que significaba todo aquello, empujaba sus pensamientos lejos y sólo se concentraba en la dulzura y la paz y la urgencia y el calor que Blaine establecía en remolinos en el intestino de Kurt cada vez que lo miraba.

Porque Blaine le hacia sentir….bien, mucho mas de lo que sintio hace ya mucho tiempo.

O tal vez nunca en toda su vida.

Pero no, eso era demasiado cerca para pensarlo. Y no podía permitirse pensar eso. Debido a que todavía tenían algo de tiempo antes de que se acercaran a las Tierras Faerie, y Kurt quería disfrutarlo tanto como sea posible. Y él ya había decidido dejar que su cuerpo tenga esta dicha, aunque fuera sólo por un instante de tiempo en la larga vida de un Sidhe como era la suya.

Porque lo necesitaba. Debido a que el placer era como un bálsamo para sus heridas

Porque Blaine le hacía sentir como si fuera puro y feroz y hermoso e intachable y merecedor de amor.

Kurt miró a Blaine, quien estaba mirándolo fijamente y sonriendo. Pasó a Blaine una de las riendas para sostenerla y entrelazó sus dedos con la mano más cercana a él, apoyando sus manos unidas entre ellas.

En este momento ellos estaban aqui, y Kurt estaba feliz. En este momento nadie intentaba lastimarlos y nadie estaba intentando quitarle a Blaine. En este momento Blaine estaba mirando a Kurt como su fuera el ser más hermoso de toda la creación.

En este momento se tenían uno a otro.

Ellos se alejaron.

 ** _Lamento la tardanza! Me odio por hacerlas esperar pero no pude subirlo :(_**

 ** _Pero al fin lo logre y ahí ta :3_**

 ** _Tan lindos mis amores...Kurt tan cariñoso al final me mata y es la primera vez que traduzco Klek asi que tengan piedad xfavor_**

 ** _Ahora..._**

 ** _ENJOY_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author/note:** Esto es severamente AU, pura fantasía, definitivamente oscura a veces, pero también romántica y espero que satisfactoria.

 **Rating M por temas adultos y sexo en capítulos posteriores.**

Advertencias: Mientras que no hay escenas erotizadas o gráficas de violación, la violación es discutida e implicada en algunas partes. Esto está hecho de una manera que espero que sea sensible y apropiada para la historia. Y no, esta no es uno de esos fics klaine de fantasía donde Blaine abusar sexualmente de Kurt. Blaine siempre es un alma caritativa en mis historias, porque es así como yo lo veo.

No soy dueño de Kurt o Blaine. No creo que alguien realmente posea a Kurt y Blaine. Pero son propiedad intelectual de Ryan Murphy y FOX.

 **NOTA:**

Hace ya un tiempo la autora me autorizo traducir este fic. La autora original de este fanfic es Chazzam, la pueden encontrar en y también a su historia en su idioma original que es el inglés. Con la autorización de la autora comienzo a traducir esta magnífica y hermosa historia. Con las respetivas advertencias los invito a leerla

 **Capitulo #8**

Se acercaron a la aldea vecina con aprensión

Después de mucho debate, finalmente decidieron cambiar el rumbo un poco con la esperanza de lanzar a Dronyen fuera de su camino. Habrían preferido no parar para nada, pero los caballos necesarios descansar, y necesitaban algunos elementos que Kurt no podía simplemente producir de la tierra con un movimiento de su muñeca.

Ni Kurt ni Blaine sabían exactamente donde se encontraban ahora con respecto a Dronyen. Claramente era conocedor de hacia dónde se dirigían, y para ahora la palabra debió haber llegado a él, acerca de nuevo poder encontrado en Kurt.

Y el hecho que Kurt se estaba quedando con Blaine por decisión propia.

Y el hecho que Kurt era capaz de matar la protegerlo.

Cuando llegaron a L'Auvi, recibieron lo que se había convertido en la reacción estándar; Kurt era un punto de fascinación, pero no a un grado inusual, y Blaine era simplemente considerado como un transeúnte adelante con dinero para gastar, que por lo general le otorga un grado de fría cortesía.

El cambio en su dinámica ha afectado sin duda su habilidad para jugar el papel de amo-y-esclavo que requiera su presencia. Blaine preguntó brevemente si podían seguir adelante y dejar caer la farsa, como Kurt prácticamente tenía el poder de destrozar a cualquier persona que los mire mal.

Kurt sonrió ante el evidente orgullo que Blaine le tomó a su poder, pero negó con la cabeza.

"Será diferente cuando lleguemos a las ciudades fronterizas, Blaine. Nadie se atrevería a tener un esclavo Sidhe en cualquier lugar cerca de las Tierras Faerie, pero aún estamos muy lejos del este ahora mismo. Simplemente atraeríamos aún más atención a nosotros de lo que ya tenemos".

Blaine sintió una mezcla enfermiza de placer y de culpa, el oír que todavía estaban bastante lejos de las ciudades fronterizas. Eso significaba que Kurt tendría que sufrir la indignación de pretender ser propiedad de Blaine por mucho tiempo más.

También significaba que él y Kurt estarian juntos todo ese tiempo, durmiendo juntos todas las noches, sosteniéndose y besándose y acariciándose hasta que Blaine pensara que su corazón iba a estallar.

Cuando llegaron al centro del mercado, Blaine inmediatamente corrió hacia la primera parada de lácteos que vio, y Kurt se rió un poco. Blaine había dejado de comer carne, había tirado cada pedacito de carne seca y el pescado que tenía, cuando se dio cuenta de que a Kurt le molestaba. Kurt nunca le había pedido que lo hiciera, pero él fue tocado por la acción, no obstante.

Blaine, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a la leche y el queso y los huevos, y rebotó vertiginosamente en cualquier oportunidad de disfrutar de ellos.

Blaine estaba engullendo de una botella de leche de una manera casi obscena cuando otro puesto captó la mirada de Kurt.

"Amo, podría yo….?" Kurt pregunto, ojos apartados, tono recatada.

Blaine se esforzó por disimular su mueca de desagrado antes de disimilar el rechazando con desdén y ladrando un brusco "Solo quédate donde pueda verte"

Kurt se acercó a la cabina, ojos barriendo a través de las mercancías ante él.

Cogió el conjunto maravillosamente hecho a mano de zampoñas que había captado primero sus ojos.

Deseaba tanto probarlos, pero el comerciante detrás de la mesa le había fijado con una mirada sospechosa, y parecía el tipo que gritaba por no ser capaz de vender tubos que habían sido tratados con la saliva de un elfo, a menos que intentara llevar a Kurt a su cama, a cambio de ellos.

No es que los dos tipos no se superponen.

Justo cuando estaba seguro de que el comerciante iba a exigir que pusiera los tubos abajo, Kurt oyó un susurro detrás de él.

"Tocas?"

Se volvió hacia Blaine y asintió tímidamente. Blaine sonrió y tomó el instrumento de su mano.

Kurt vio como Blaine fue y habló con el comerciante, volviendo no sólo con la zampolla de Kurt, pero un laúd de cuello largo también.

"Deberiamos tocar juntos" Blaine dijo en voz baja, mientras caminaban en el mercado. "Seria lindo. He estado mucho tiempo sin música"

Kurt sonrió y quiso sostener su mano y darle un beso. Pero parece indecoroso, por lo que se conformó con "accidentalmente" cepillar su mano contra el muslo de Blaine. Blaine respondió con una sonrisa dulce y una ceja levantada, que sólo hizo a Kurt querer hacer algo más que sostener su mano y darle un beso.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que los caballos están listos?" le susurró a Blaine.

Blaine pasó la lengua por los labios. "Demasiado tiempo", respondió.

O.O.O.O

Encontraron una posada.

"Esto es absurdo" Kurt murmuro entre besos, mientras Blaine lo arrastró hacia la cama. "Los caballos estarán listos en unas cuantas horas y no deberías gastar tu dinero en…"

"Nuestro dinero, Kurt. Y hay mucho. Lo robe de Dronyen. No puedo pensar en nada mejor en que gastarlo" Blaine jalo a Kurt contra él y le lamió la oreja lentamente, desde el lóbulo redondeado a la punta afilada.

"Puedes…?" sopló con voz ronca en la carne húmeda de la oreja de Kurt.

Kurt tragó saliva. "N-no, se supone que no."

Kurt se movió para sentarse en el borde de la cama y desatar sus botas. Cuando terminó, se puso de pie y desató la parte superior de su túnica, y luego la deslizó por encima de su cabeza. Ligeramente sonrojado, tenía la atención de Blaine antes de nerviosismo trabajar en su cinturón y tirarlo hacia abajo con los pantalones y los calzoncillos juntos.

Blaine miraba, hipnotizado, hasta que Kurt estaba desnuda ante él. Y entonces se escucho a le mismo dejar escapar un gemido débil.

Kurt sonrió, luego se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada ligeramente. Le tomó un momento a Blaine darse cuenta de que Kurt probablemente se sentía un poco vulnerable mientras Blaine estaba ahí con toda la ropa, así que Blaine rápidamente procedió a remediar la situación.

Kurt parecía relajarse una vez que Blaine estaba desnudo también, y extendió su mano hacia él, con los dedos tocando ligeramente el estómago de Blaine.

"Blaine….estária todo bien si yo…?" Kurt pregunto, arrastrando sus dedos muy, muy lentamente.

Blaine abrió la boca para decir que sí, pero cuando todo lo que podía manejar era una especie de chillido ahogado, él simplemente asintió enfáticamente en su lugar.

Kurt se agachó y tomó la dura longitud de Blaine con mucha suavidad, y Blaine cayó contra él con un gemido.

"Blaine" Kurt murmuro, "Te sientes tan….quiero…"

"Lo que sea" Blaine gimió. "Lo que sea que quieras, Kurt. Por favor solo….Dios, Solo te quiero"

Kurt le dio un beso, aun solo sosteniendo su polla, trazando sus contornos con el pulgar.

"Nos quiero a nosotros….quiero hacer el amor contigo, Blaine. Podemos….digo es correcto si nosotros lo hacemos?

Blaine estaba completamente distraído por los dedos delgados y su vagante pulgar sobre su erección. Era, sin embargo, lo suficientemente mentalmente presente para encontrar extraño que Kurt realmente no supiera la respuesta a esa pregunta.

"Kurt, yo….si, yo…" Blaine respiró hondo. No estaba preparado para la siguiente parte.

Movió con suavidad la mano de Kurt lejos de él, llevándola a sus labios para besar sus nudillos.

"Lo siento, solo que no puedo tener una conversación contigo mientras haces eso"

Kurt parecía un poco avergonzado. "Oh."

Blaine sonrio. "No me estoy quejando. Se sintió realmente bien" tomo la mano de Kurt y se sentó en la cama, Kurt siguiéndolo.

"Kurt, claro que es correcto. Es mejor que correcto. En verdad pensaste que diría no?"

"No….si…No lo se. Yo…"

Blaine lo miro con consternación.

"Kurt, quieres ser el que me haga el amor a mi? Es eso? Porque estoy muy de acuerdo con eso"

Kurt sacudió la cabeza y se miró las manos.

"No, Blaine, yo….no. Quiero que tu…..quiero que tú lo hagas"

"Eso esta muy bien para mi también, Kurt. Te lo dije, lo que sea que quieras"

"Es solo que…no significa que me guste. Antes, cuando….no quiero que pienses que…oh, Dioses, Blaine"

Kurt suspiró. Blaine tomó su mano.

Después de un momento, Kurt le devolvió la mirada.

"Blaine, has…..has tenido hombres que te follen, verdad?" Dijo la palabra rápidamente, empujando hacia fuera y luego echarse lejos de él como si le diera miedo.

Blaine asintió. "Si he tenido"

"y te…te gusto?"

"Si"

"Se siente bien?"

"Se puede. Cuando se hace apropiadamente, se siente fantástico"

Kurt comenzó a llorar. Blaine lo sostuvo en un abrazo.

"Dioses, soy patético! Que está mal conmigo, Blaine?"

"Nada" Blaine murmuro. "Eres perfecto"

"Blaine, eso ... bueno, el acto físico que se hizo en mí tantas veces que me siento como si nunca debería quererlo de nuevo. Siento que debe haber algo muy malo en mí por desearlo. Pero….yo sólo... tengo que ver lo que puede ser. Lo que debería ser. ¿Tiene esto algún sentido? ¿Soy sólo un inmu- "

"Tiene mucho sentido, Kurt" Blaine dijo, interrumpiéndolo con rapidez. "Y por favor nunca uses palabras como esas cuando hablas de ti mismo. Me rompe el corazón"

Kurt se apartó y le sonrió, mirándolo con un poco de vergüenza. Blaine quito las lágrimas de las mejillas de Kurt con sus pulgares y le dio un beso muy, muy suavemente.

"Kurt, estoy honrado" susurro, "por ser el primer hombre que te hará el amor. Soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo"

Kurt suspiró feliz, y se recostó para otro beso.

Dejaron que ese beso se llenara de calor, y Kurt empujó a Blaine sobre la cama, moviéndose con él hasta que estaban echados en ella apropiadamente, con Kurt en la parte superior de Blaine.

Blaine pasó sus manos desde arriba hasta abajo de los lados de Kurt, sobre la redondez perfecta de su trasero, hasta la parte posterior de sus muslos. Su piel se sentía tan increíble, como la seda y pétalos de rosa y la niebla de alguna manera lo hizo cálido y sólido.

Y Blaine decidió que esto era lo más importante que alguna vez iba a hacer. Debido a que iba a hacer todo lo posible para que esto sea absolutamente increíble para Kurt. Para mostrarle que se hacer el amor era completamente diferente a ser llevado por la fuerza en todos los sentidos que realmente importante.

Debido a que Kurt había sido increíblemente, indescriptiblemente valiente cuando le preguntó a Blaine si podía mostrarle. Y Blaine no podía soportar la idea de decepcionarlo.

Blaine apoyó las manos en la espalda baja de Kurt, y suavemente calmó la molienda que había comenzado inevitablemente.

"Kurt... tengo que ir a la sala de comedor para conseguir un poco...mmm...de aceite o algo, para…"

Kurt levantó la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa que no puede ser descrito como algo más que traviesa.

"Tengo algo mejor" dijo

Se bajó de Blaine y se acercó a la cómoda, donde una jarra de agua descansaba junto con vasos y un recipiente ancho y poco profundo para el lavado. Kurt vertió un poco de agua en el recipiente, luego se sumerge la punta de los dedos en el agua, produciendo un suave brillo dorado. Sacó los dedos de distancia y el agua continuó brillando, al parecer por su propia voluntad, y luego un diminuto brote verde apareció. Continuó creciendo y se desplego rápidamente, hasta que fue un pequeño arbusto con ramas de oro blanco y las hojas de color verde pálido y seis flores de muy gran tamaño y muy impares de aspecto carmesí brotando de él.

Kurt parecía inmensamente satisfecho de sí mismo.

Arrancó una de las flores suavemente del arbusto y se la llevó a Blaine. Blaine se sentó en la cama y miró con curiosidad. Definitivamente era una flor, pero los pétalos estaban bien cerrados, sus puntas torciéndose juntas en una especie de espiral. Kurt colocó en la palma de Blaine y comenzó a desenrollar cuidadosamente las puntas de los pétalos hasta que de repente se abrieron de golpe. En el interior, los fondos de los pétalos parecían crecer en una pared lisa de la carne de la planta, la creación de una taza que sostenía reluciente líquido. Un delicioso y totalmente ajeno aroma flotó; dulce y floral pero de alguna manera gratamente fuerte al mismo tiempo.

Kurt se apoyó adelante y coloco el dedo medio en el líquido, y luego los mantuvo en boca de Blaine.

"Prueba" dijo suavemente.

Blaine tomó los dedos de Kurt en su boca y lo chupó suavemente, encontrando el sabor intrigante y no del todo desagradable. La consistencia es muy similar a los aceites vegetales con los que estaba familiarizado, y sabía a tarta fresca y casi efervescente, haciendo en su lengua un cosquilleo.

En realidad, parecia hacer que toda su boca cosquillee.

Kurt rio suavemente ante su expresión, deslizando sus dedos de vuelta en la flor. Kurt extendió el líquido en sus propios labios, y luego se agacho para besar a Blaine.

Y…..wow.

Era como si el beso fuera diez besos a la vez. Cada parte de su boca palpitaba con la sensación, y cuando la lengua de Kurt encontró su camino en su boca, Blaine gimió en voz alta y cayó sobre las almohadas, tirando Kurt hacia abajo, encima de él.

Kurt logró atrapar la flor antes de que cayera de la mano de Blaine, colocándola en la mesita de noche antes de volver su atención al hombre debajo de él.

Y por unos momentos, Blaine se olvidó de hacer el amor. Debido a esto, esta fue posiblemente la sensación más increíble que jamás había sentido. La humedad de la boca de Kurt, los labios suaves y carnosos cubiertos con aceite, su lengua con talento, un poco más largo y más estrecho que una lengua humana - Blaine nunca había sentido nada similar a esto antes. Era casi demasiado para soportar.

Kurt finalmente se alejó sin aliento, sonriéndole.

"Kurt, que era eso?"

El nombre era algo que Blaine jamás podría pronunciar, que asumió significaba que era una planta de los Países Faerie. "Aumenta la sensación y es muy apreciada por los amantes."

"Puedo ver el por qué," Blaine murmuro, y luego las palabras de Kurt realmente lo hundieron.

 _Muy apreciada por los amantes._

Lo que significaba…

"Oh, Dios mío," Blaine gimió, su cuerpo entero lleno de espasmos ante la idea de estar dentro de Kurt con eso propagándose por todos lados.

Los labios de Blaine todavía hormigueaban con esa sensación. Empujo los labios de Kurt contra los suyos, y le agarró por la cintura, moviéndose hasta que Kurt estaba acostado sobre su espalda.

Blaine hizo una pausa para cubrir sus dedos en el aceite de la flor, y luego movió su mano entre las piernas de Kurt.

Empujó las piernas de Kurt aparte suavemente, y luego dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran a través de ese delicioso lugar detrás de los testículos, entre sus mejillas, a través de su entrada ya pulsante.

Kurt jadeó bruscamente, y Blaine se detuvo.

"Sigo?" pregunta Blaine "Oh…?"

Kurt lo miró con los ojos como un mar agitado por la tormenta. "Continua", susurró, su voz áspera.

Blaine continuó moviendo los dedos, Kurt jadeaba por la intensidad de los sentimientos.

Y Blaine encontraba esto bastante increíble también, porque sus dedos estaban tan increíblemente sensibles por el aceite, y podía sentir cada matiz del calor, carne tierna en contra de ellos, y Kurt se veía simplemente deliciosa con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, los ojos medio cerrados, sus labios estaban abiertos y su espalda arqueada, emitiendo gemidos entrecortados que volvían a Blaine absolutamente loco.

Blaine quitó los dedos brevemente, sumergiéndolos más en la flor.

Cuando llevó los dedos de nuevo a su estación anterior, empezó a burlarse de le entrada de Kurt, dando vueltas con suavidad y luego empujar con más fuerza antes de hacerlo lentamente con un dedo dentro.

Kurt se puso tenso. "¡Oh!"

Blaine se detuvo, tanto para dejar que Kurt se ajustara y para darle la oportunidad de cambiar de opinión.

Kurt se relajó a su alrededor, y Blaine comenzó a mover su dedo, abrumado por el calor apretado y la textura que lo rodeaba. Movió un segundo dedo en el interior cuando Kurt parecía listo, deteniéndose de nuevo hasta que Kurt se relajó antes de mover los dos con y en contra el otro, suavemente estiramiento.

"Qu-que estás haciendo?" Kurt respiraba.

"Preparándote" dijo Blaine, no le gustaba la mirada de confusión en el rostro de Kurt.

Hmmm," Kurt murmuró, sonando intrigado.

Blaine no queria llorar. No queria hacer que Kurt llorara. Pero el pensamiento que nadie había hecho esto antes por el….algo tan simple, tan fácil. Solo para reducir el dolor…

No. Ahora no era el tiempo de pensar acerca de eso. Ahora era tiempo de hacer sentir a Kurt bien. Ahora era el tiempo de hacer sentir a Kurt increíble.

Blaine comenzó a buscar. La Fisiología de un Sidhe parecía bastante similar a la de los hombres humanos, por lo que sería poco menos que una broma cruel si Kurt no tenía…

"OH, DIOSES, BLAINE!"

Bueno…al parecer, lo tenía.

Blaine comenzó a acariciar el nudo, Kurt gritando de placer mientras se retorcía en su contra. Kurt ni siquiera se tensó ligeramente cuando Blaine deslizó un tercer dedo dentro de él, acariciando dentro y fuera, extendiendo sus dedos y dejar que ellos se meneen.

Y ahora Blaine sabía que estaban recibiendo cerca del acto final. Debido a que Kurt estaba empujando contra él, y la polla de Kurt era dura y gruesa y se había vuelto el color de violetas silvestres, y estaba goteando.

Blaine lamió una franja a lo largo de la misma, y Kurt gritó. Blaine hizo una pausa en la base para una caricia rápida, porque el pelo púbico escaso de Kurt era tan suave como el de abajo, y Blaine nunca había sentido nada igual.

"Blaine" Kurt gimió. "Yo ... por favor. Te quiero. Quiero todo de ti."

Blaine no necesita que se lo digan dos veces.

Movió los dedos de Kurt, y cambió a sí mismo hacia atrás para que él estuviera sentado en la cabecera. Kurt lo miró perplejo.

"Creo que...esta posición podría ser bueno. Si quieres probarlo."

Jalo a Kurt y lo maniobró para que este sobre el regazo de Blaine.

Kurt sonrió, mirando emocionado. "Claro"

Y entonces Kurt se acercó y cogió la flor, y roció la mayor parte del resto del aceite sobre la longitud de Blaine. Blaine lo detuvo antes de que lo usara todo, porque quería ahorrar algo para Kurt también.

Kurt comenzó a bombear a Blaine lentamente con su mano, y Blaine casi se ahogó por en el exceso de placer. Dios, esperaba que pudiera durar el tiempo suficiente para que Kurt se venga.

Kurt subió sobre sus rodillas, flotándose por encima de Blaine. Sus ojos se encontraron, y Blaine no podía dejar de decir "Te amo" antes de besar a Kurt y alineándose a sí mismo, y luego Kurt finalmente se dejó hundir abajo encima de él.

No habían palabras. Simplemente no hay palabras.

Blaine agarró a Kurt contra él, respirando con dificultad, porque se trataba de Kurt, y esto se sentía fantástico, pero aún más que eso, el gran exceso de sensaciónes era casi más de lo que podía soportar físicamente.

Kurt hizo un ruido que era a la vez suave y un gutural profundo, y trajo de vuelta a Blaine, su rostro cayendo contra el cuello de Kurt, y sus manos se movían en las caderas de Kurt, y comenzó a guiarlo en un ritmo constante, lento al principio, ya que era necesario para hacerlo durar, empujando para arriba en él cada vez que se deslizó hacia abajo.

"Kurt" Blaine susurro. "Kurt, se siente increíble. Se sientes increíble"

Blaine movió sus rodillas detrás de Kurt, los pies apoyados contra el colchón, moviendo su cuerpo hasta que Kurt dio un grito ahogado de placer que sugirió a Blaine que había golpeado el lugar que estaba buscando.

Y comenzaron a moverse más rápido.

Kurt envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine y movió sus caderas hacia arriba y hacia abajo, gimiendo y jadeando, y de vez en cuando para respirar el nombre de Blaine en su oído.

Y Blaine se acercó a la flor, logrando controlar su mano lo suficiente para verter lo que quedaba del líquido sobre la erección de Kurt. Comenzó a acariciar a Kurt en el momento en el que empujaba hacia arriba, y Kurt gritó, moviendo sus manos para agarrarse de los hombros de Blaine y dejando caer su frente contra el cuello de Blaine.

Kurt estaba temblando, y no fue hasta que sintió la humedad en su cuello que Blaine se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

"Kurt…"Blaine dijo suavemente, levantando la mano de la longitud de Kurt y llevandola hasta la cara de Kurt.

Kurt negó con la cabeza y miró a los ojos de Blaine.

"No ...", susurró con voz temblorosa, dando a Blaine una sonrisa húmeda. "Son buenas lágrimas, Blaine. Buenas lágrimas."

Kurt se inclinó para besarlo, guiando la mano de Blaine de vuelta a su polla, y aceleró sus movimientos de nuevo, Kurt lloraba más fuerte y hacia sonidos de placer intenso a la vez, besando a Blaine una y otra vez, los dedos de una mano cavando en sus rizos mientras que la otro se aferraba a su espalda.

Y Blaine se aferró a la cadera de Kurt con una mano, acariciándolo con la otra, y Dios, quería venirse, la única cosa que podía imaginar era lo increíblemente cerca que estaba, pero no podía dejarse ir, no hasta que Kurt lo hiciera...

Y entonces Kurt lo hizo. Se tensó alrededor de Blaine, todo su cuerpo estaba rígido, tiro del pelo de Blaine sin siquiera proponérselo, y grito el nombre de Blaine.

El nombre de Blaine.

Eso fue lo que hizo por Blaine; sólo escuchar Kurt llamar de esa manera, el hecho de saber que cuando Kurt perdió completamente el control y se entregó al placer, él era el pensamiento en la mente de Kurt y la palabra en sus labios.

Blaine se dejó llevar. Él se vino con tanta fuerza que pensó que podría perder el conocimiento. Se vino con tanta fuerza que estaba medio convencido de que nunca podría ser capaz de volver otra vez. Y llamó el nombre de Kurt, porque era el único pensamiento en su mente, y la única palabra que quería en sus labios.

Los brazos de Kurt estaban envueltos alrededor de él, y su rostro fue enterrado en el cuello de Blaine, y sus lágrimas fueron decendiendo lentamente.

Blaine envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Kurt, así, y simplemente lo sostuvo.

Quería que Kurt fuera el primero en hablar.

Finalmente, Kurt se incorporó plenamente, limpiándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano y mirando a Blaine con una expresión de dulzura abrumadora.

"Gracias" susurro. "Esto…esto cambio mi vida, Blaine." Y era claro que estaba perfectamente serio.

"Tambien cambio la mía" Blaine dijo, porque en verdad, en verdad lo hizo.

Se besaron, y luego Kurt cuidadosamente se bajó de Blaine, dejando escapar un pequeño jadeo cuando Blaine salió de él.

Blaine estaba mirándolo con una mirada de pura euforia, y pasó un dedo por el residuo pegajoso en el pecho de Kurt sin siquiera pensar realmente en ello. Llevó el dedo a sus labios para degustar.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

"Kurt! Oh mi….eso es delicioso! Nunca probe….Es como la ambrosía!"

Incapaz de contenerse, Blaine saltó a Kurt, deslizándose sobre su espalda y lamiendo con avidez el estómago y en el pecho de Kurt, mientras que Kurt se reia sin control.

"Nunca pruebes la mía" Blaine murmuro contra él, "Nunca. Es asquerosa. Tú….Dios, todo acerca de ti es solo tan….increíble"

Kurt dejó caer las manos contra la parte posterior de la cabeza de Blaine, y él suspiró y sonrió feliz al techo.

Se quedaron en la posada esa noche. Después de la cena, Kurt toco su zampoña y Blaine toco su laúd, y cayó en melodías sencillas con otros, encontraron canciones que se sorprendieron al saber en común y canciones de lo más profundo de sus infancias que entrelazaban algo nuevo. Blaine cantó, y Kurt estaba sorprendido e impresionó por lo bueno de su claro timbre de su voz,.

Se echaron uno junto al otro, disfrutando de la comodidad y la novedad de una cama para dormir, tocándose suavemente, sintiendo nada de la urgencia de ese día. Sólo comodidad. Sólo la felicidad. Blaine miró a Kurt con los ojos pesados, sonriendo.

"Te amo", murmuró adormilado, mientras que Kurt le acarició la mejilla con ternura y vio cómo su respiración se convierta lenta e incluso, sus características encantadoras y delicadas bajo la luz de la luna pálida.

Kurt no podía dormir. Esperó a Blaine se durmiera, y luego se acercó a la ventana, mirando hacia el pueblo con sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo. Empezó a llorar, colocando su mano firmemente sobre su boca para no despertar a Blaine. Dejó que su frente lentamente cayera contra el cristal de la ventana.

"Tambien te amo" murmuro, y comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

Porque eso estaba mal

Estaba muy, muy mal.

O.O.O.O

 **NOTAS:**

ZAMPOÑA: Es un instrumentos que tiene tuberías cada una con una nota, es muy popular en Latinoamérica.

AMBROSÍA: Según una tradición el cáñamo broto cuando cayeron gotas del cielo, lo que se refiere que la "Ambrosía" son gotas del cielo.

 ** _Klek! Me encanta….mmmm el final me rompió el corazón_** ** _L_** **** ** _algo va a pasar aquí y va a ser algo interesante….._**

 ** _Denle un Follow o un Reviews :3_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author/note:** Esto es severamente AU, pura fantasía, definitivamente oscura a veces, pero también romántica y espero que satisfactoria.

 **Rating M por temas adultos y sexo en capítulos posteriores.**

 **Advertencias:** Mientras que no hay escenas erotizadas o gráficas de violación, la violación es discutida e implicada en algunas partes. Esto está hecho de una manera que espero que sea sensible y apropiada para la historia. Y no, esta no es uno de esos fics klaine de fantasía donde Blaine abusar sexualmente de Kurt. Blaine siempre es un alma caritativa en mis historias, porque es así como yo lo veo.

No soy dueño de Kurt o Blaine. No creo que alguien realmente posea a Kurt y Blaine. Pero son propiedad intelectual de Ryan Murphy y FOX.

 **NOTA:**

Hace ya un tiempo la autora me autorizo traducir este fic. La autora original de este fanfic es Chazzam, la pueden encontrar en y también a su historia en su idioma original que es el inglés. Con la autorización de la autora comienzo a traducir esta magnífica y hermosa historia. Con las respetivas advertencias los invito a leerla.

 **Capitulo #9**

El amor puede tender a hacer a uno descuidado.

Puede tender a tomar demasiada la atención de uno y abrumar las percepciones del otro.

Puede tender a hacer que uno se sienta irrompible.

El amor puede ser muy…muy peligroso.

Kurt y Blaine no se dieron cuenta que estaban siendo muy descuidado en la selección de sus campamentos. No eran honestos consigo mismos acerca de lo lento que estaban viajando, gastando mucho tiempo haciendo el amor y mucho menos tiempo en la carretera. No se dieron cuenta de la medida en la que se habían absorbido uno en otro completamente, sin darse cuenta de los detalles de su entorno.

No se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo seguidos.

Había pasado más de una semana desde que Kurt había besado a Blaine por la primera vez que contara. Habían encontrado una hermosa arboleda, demasiado precioso para resistir, y se habían detenido más temprano ese día de lo que probablemente tenían que hacerlo antes de establecer su campamento.

Pasaron horas en la suave hierba alta juntos antes de que incluso pensaran en liberar a los caballos de su correa, Kurt se sentía particularmente culpable por este descuido. Blaine se quejó levemente mientras Kurt se ponia de pie, la luz del sol brillando en su piel desnuda, para dar a los caballos un poco de agua y permitirles pastar.

Apoyándose en los codos, Blaine suspiró. "Probablemente debería poner la tienda de campaña", admitió.

Blaine se vistió, dejando las botas para que pudiera seguir sintiendo la hierba caliente entre los dedos de sus pies. Kurt se había puesto sólo sus pantalones de nuevo, y Blaine admiraba la forma en que los músculos de su espalda trabajaban cuando él desataba a los caballos. Había empezado a memorizar el cuerpo de Kurt, y amaba asociar el verlo con el recuerdo de cómo se sentía al tocarlo. Cuando estiro el brazo, la curva de su bíceps entrada en foco, Blaine recordaba la sensación al arrastrar su lengua a través de el. Cuando estiró el cuello y los tendones se destacaron, recordó como trazaba sus líneas con los dedos mientras la garganta de Kurt vibraba con gemidos.

Tienda. Correcto. Blaine necesita armar la carpa.

Blaine acababa de encadenar la carpa entre dos árboles cuando Kurt se acercó a él, todavía sin camisa, y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Blaine. La piel de Kurt era el sol caliente, y Blaine se recostó contra el árbol detrás de él y suspiró mientras Kurt comenzó a besarlo.

Era perfecto.

Hasta que no lo era.

Demasiado tarde, se oyó el susurro de las hojas por encima de ellos. Demasiado tarde, empezaron a moverse cuando se dieron cuenta de que algo había empezado a caer.

Cuando las cadenas los golpearon, Blaine fue golpeado profundamente en la cabeza, apenas registrando el sonido de Kurt gritando y el ligero olor a hierro antes de que el mundo se volviera negro y cayó al suelo.

O.O.O.O.O

Lo primero que Blaine sintió era dolor. Su cabeza dolía tanto que casi vomitó. Abrió los ojos y trató de incorporarse y se desmayó de nuevo.

Blaine fue ligeramente más cuidadosa la segundo vez. Se entregó un momento para hacer un balance con su cuerpo antes de abrir los ojos. No era terriblemente incómodo; se sentía como si estuviera en una cama, o algo blando. Sus brazos dolían, y retorció sus manos experimentalmente. Sus muñecas parecían estar encadenadas a algo, y sus piernas estaban atadas también. Abrió los ojos lentamente a la suave luz artificial. Muy, muy lentamente, empezó a levantar la cabeza. Una ola de mareo se apoderó de él, y gimió.

"Blaine?"

Kurt. Kurt estaba aquí. Cualquier otra cosa podría estar sucediendo, Kurt estaba aquí, y Blaine no pudo evitar dejar escapar un sollozo de alivio. Blaine volvió la cabeza hacia la voz.

Su sensación de alivio se desvaneció rápidamente, haciendo espacio para el temor.

Blaine estaba claramente encadenado a una cama, de espaldas, con los brazos unidos a la cabecera de la cama detrás de él con los puños metálicos. Kurt estaba directamente en su línea de visión cuando Blaine volvió la cabeza hacia la derecha, y él estaba encadenado a la pared. Kurt tenía un ojo negro y un labio ensangrentado, y su piel había adquirido una palidez cerosa. Estaba sentado con la cabeza en las rodillas dobladas y los brazos envueltos alrededor de sus pantorrillas, y estaba envuelto en cadenas de hierro

"Kurt" dijo ásperamente. "Que…donde estamos? Que paso?"

"Nos descuidamos" Kurt dijo rotundamente. La derrota en su voz se sentía como un cuchillo en el corazón de Blaine.

Blaine cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, tratando de reprimir las lágrimas.

Ellos habían estado tan cera. Si hubieran prestado más atención, viajar un poco más rápido, recordar lo desprotegidos que seguían siendo….

"Que vamos a hacer?" Blaine susurro.

"Que podemos hacer, Blaine? Nos han atrapado. Se terminó"

Blaine abrió los ojos y observe a Kurt. "No. No puede haber terminado. Kurt, sabes que no ha terminado?"

Los ojos de Kurt se humedecieron, y él bajó la cabeza.

"Lo siento mucho, Blaine. Nunca debiste rescatarme"

"No digas eso"

"No debiste. Si solo me hubieras dejado ahi con Dronyen, serias libre ahora. Y yo estaria exactamente en la misma posición en la que estoy ahora"

"Valió la pena, Kurt." Blaine lo miró fijamente con fuerza, deseando encontrar su mirada. "Incluso si se me mata, valió la pena...sólo por estar contigo."

Kurt miró a los ojos y luego, sonriendo con tristeza. "No valía la pena si te matan, Blaine. Yo no valgo eso."

Blaine intentó moverse a un lado para hacer frente con más detalle a Kurt, un eslabón de las cadenas que lo ataban reflejanban la luz de la lámpara en la pared.

Kurt estaba mirándolo. "Blaine", susurró, con los ojos abiertos. Había algo en su voz. Algo que hizo que el corazón de Blaine de un vuelco.

"Tus cadenas…..no son hierro?"

Blaine se flexiono ligeramente y las inspecciono.

"No. Metal, creo? Pienso que no quieren gastar hierro en humanos cuando el metal hace solo lo…"

"Blaine" Los ojos de Kurt se dirigieron hacia la puerta y luego de vuelta. "Por favor escucha atentamente, porque es probable que no tenga tiempo de repetirlo yo mismo. Cuando yo… cuando de cure de vuelta en ese hostal en V'auda, podría haberte dejado un poco de algo."

Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron y abrió la boca para hablar, pero Kurt levantó la mano tanto como sus grilletes le permitían.

"Tenía que hacerlo. Es solo….solo un poco de mi poder, y es solo temporal, asi que por favor no te enojes. Pero si puedes…..si puedes tener un ancla, probablemente seremos capaces de salir de esto"

Blaine tragó saliva, sin atreverse a que la esperanza aumente en su pecho.

"Ancla?" pregunta. "Que…"

"Tienes que anclar en poder en algo esencial para que funciono. Un elemento. Tierra, fuego, agua…"

"Aire?" Blaine pregunta optimista, mirando alrededor de él.

Kurt suspiró. "No, por desgracia. El aire es un conducto, no un ancla. Pero si puedes conseguir que tus manos estén en…allí!" Kurt estaba mirando por encima y detrás de la cabeza de Blaine. Blaine estiró el cuello. En la pared detrás de él, por encima de la cabecera de la cama, una lámpara de aceite fue montado en la pared, una fuerte llama ardía dentro de una bola de cristal con la boca abierta.

Oh. Fuego. Esa en realidad había sido la opción menos preferida de Blaine.

"Que debo….como debo?"

"Bueno, el unico problema seria poner tus manos en él. Si puedes de alguna manera poner tus…."

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Y Dronyen entro.

Ni Kurt ni Blaine dijo nada. Dronyen llevaba una mirada de triunfo petulante inconfundible, caminando a la sala flanqueado por guardias.

"Déjanos", dijo perezosamente.

Los guardias obedientemente salieron, Dronyen caminaba hacia el centro de la habitación, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y mirando hacia atrás y adelante entre los dos hombres.

"Asi que, chicos. Hemos tenido un poco de una aventura divertida, ¿no?" El tono fue amonestando, atada con una burla oscuro de afecto.

"Saben, he estado buscandolos por todas partes chicos. Y cuando finalmente pensé que los tenia, se adelantaron y destruyeron a algunos de mis mejores hombres, y luego desaparecer de nuevo"

Él se rió entre dientes, se arrodilló delante de Kurt, y le acarició la mejilla suavemente con el dorso de la mano.

"Pero no me importa" continuo suavemente, mirando a Kurt. Kurt intento voltear, pero Dronyen agarró la barbilla aproximadamente con la mano que no estaba acariciando su mejilla, y obligó a Kurt a mirarlo.

"En realidad, elfo, fue muy emocionante. Sabía que eras algo especial. No pensé que Anderson no tenía en él, pero esto no pudo salir mejor. Solo sabía que serias lo mejor que he tenido."

Blaine había encontrado un clavo suelto en la cabecera de la cama, e intento trabajar gratuitamente con sus dedos. Lo estaba logrando momentos antes de que Dronyen volteara hacia él.

"Sabes, Anderson, podría solo dejarte vivir" Dronyen reflexionó, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a él. "Él tenía un poco de salvajismo en él cuando lo compré, después de todo, pero después de un par de semanas contigo creo que se ha convertido positivamente más salvaje."

Dronyen gruñó ligeramente en la última palabra, y le dio a Blaine una sonrisa lasciva.

"Pensándolo bien, en realidad tú necesitas trabajar mucho por todas esas cosas bonitas que me robaste. Y también tendrá que calcular un precio justo por el uso del elfo. ¿Cuántas veces dirías tú que lo has probado?" Dronyen se sentó al lado de Blaine en la cama y comenzó a acariciar su pierna.

Blaine estaba temblando de rabia. Él no se atrevía a hablar, porque todo lo que se le ocurrió decir solo terminaría haciendo a Dronyen aún más feliz. Su dolor, su ira, su actitud protectora hacia Kurt, todo ello haría que Dronyen se sintiera más que divertido y encantador, y cualquier cosa que no le golpee tan divertido y delicioso probablemente haría que Dronyen iniciara lastimando a Kurt.

Porque Blaine se dio cuenta de que no había entendido a Dronyen en absoluto, en realidad no. Había subestimado su sadismo en un grado fatal

Había pensado que Dronyen simplemente se enfureció por lo que Blaine le había robado. Lo que Blaine no se había dado cuenta era que Dronyen vio esto como nada más que un juego. Probablemente lo había visto de esa manera desde el comienzo. Puede que incluso les haya dado una ventaja inicial, deleitándose por la falsa y la inocente esperanza de que sabía que ellos se aferraban.

Y Dronyen disfruto el juego porque sabía, que al final, ganaría.

Dronyen continuó acariciando la pierna de Blaine, permitiéndole a su mano dejar un rastro hasta el pecho de Blaine, por debajo de su túnica.

"Asi que estoy seguro que podemos pensar en alguna manera para que pagues tu deuda, no? Porque para ser honesto, ustedes chicos estan tan para chuparse los dedos, no sé ni siquiera por donde empezar."

Estaba mirando a Kurt, obviamente disfrutando la rabia y horror en sus ojos mientras miraba como Dronyen tocaba a Blaine

"Que dices, elfo? Que te parece si le hago todo lo que te hice a él, y te dejo mirar el show? Lo disfrutarías?"

"Por favor no…" Kurt susurro.

Dronyen dejó caer la cabeza y rio.

Kurt dio un gemido involuntario, y estaba temblando.

Blaine se inclinó. "Kurt, todo está bien", dijo, y no estaba seguro de por qué lo dijo, fue una cosa loca que decir, porque es evidente que nada podía ser menos bien que esto.

Dronyen se paró, y aplaudió con entusiasmo.

"Oh, ustedes chicos son divertidos" camino de regreso a Kurt.

"Entonces, elfo, creo que es posible que necesitemos establecer algunas cosas si voy a mantenerlo. Ahora, yo creo que estábamos teniendo un poco de problemas antes de salir con nuestra primera lección. Así que vamos a volver a ella, ¿podriamos?" Dronyen se inclinó cerca de Kurt.

"Que soy yo para ti?"

Kurt estaba en silencio.

Dronyen lo agarró por el cuello.

Blaine se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que se sangró, furiosamente trabajando con el clavo en el marco de la cama.

"Soy tu amo, elfo. Dilo"

Kurt desvió la mirada mientras luchaba por respirar. Dronyen sonrió ampliamente, y sacó una daga de su cinturón. Ocupó la punta en la parte inferior de la barbilla de Kurt.

"Dilo, elfo, o voy a cortarte tu bonita garganta."

"NO!" Blaine no pudo evitar gritar.

Kurt cerro los ojos y suspiro profundamente. No hablo.

Dronyen sonrió de nuevo y extendió la mano para rizar el cabello de Kurt.

"Muy bien, entonces. Intentemos una manera diferente:"

Dronyen se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a Blaine, quien permitió rápidamente que sus manos cayeran sin fuerzas detrás de él.

Se acercó a la cama, y presiono la navaja en la garganta de Blaine.

"Matarlo no podría significar nada para mi" Dronyen dijo seriamente. Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron. "Ahora dilo"

"Amo" Kurt dijo sin dudar. "Tú eres mi amo."

Dronyen estalló en carcajadas. "Ya me lo imaginaba."

Puso la daga en el cinturón, y fue a buscar algo en la pequeña mesa junto a la puerta. Regresó con una jeringa llena de líquido verde parduzco.

"Ahora, elfo, sere amable. Tengo una propuesta para ti. Te permitiré la opcion de quedarte conmigo, y esta es la elección que haras."

Kurt miro el piso, con los ojos ardiendo de odio.

Blaine finalmente sacó el clavo libre.

"Si eliges quedarte conmigo, dejare que Anderson de vaya. Voy a ver personalmente a su salida segura, y dejare que conserve el carruaje y los caballos que son claramente mios. Nunca lo volverás a ver de nuevo, claro, pero estará a salvo.

Kurt volteo la mirada a Dronyen, esperando el resto.

"O…puedo retener a Anderson aqui. Lo matare eventualmente, los humanos son mucho más delicados, como estoy seguro que sabes, pero estoy seguro que tendré la oportunidad de disfrutarlo antes que llegue a eso. Y si me quedo con Anderson, tú puedes irte. Veré tu retorno seguro al País Faerie. Doscientos años desde ahora ni siquiera lo recordaras."

Dronyen sonrio.

Blaine estaba trabajando con el clavo en el ojo de la cerradura de sus puños.

Dronyen le tendió una jeringa.

"Si tomas la primera opción, dejare que te inyectes tú mismo"

Kurt alcanzo la jeringa.

"Kurt, no!" Blaine hace un puño alrededor de su mano y golpeó contra las cadenas, como si eso de alguna manera pudiera hacer apartar la risa de Dronyen.

Kurt lo miro con una expresión de pura miseria. "Blaine" dijo suavemente. "Tiene razón. No sobrevivirias."

"Kurt, él está mintiendo! Solo intenta romper tu espíritu, hará lo que sea que quiera! Crees honestamente que liberara a cualquiera de nosotros?"

"Te gustaría que te lo escriba?" pregunta Dronyen. "Los testigos? Estoy siendo totalmente sincero."

Blaine trabajó en la cerradura con furia.

Kurt sostuvo la jeringa.

"Kurt, No soy digno!"

Kurt respiró hondo y miró profundamente a los ojos.

"Blaine, si lo eres. Eres digno de todo. Yo…."

Y en ese momento, Blaine libero sus brazos.

Dronyen se dio vuelta justo a tiempo para que Blaine hiciera pivotar una cadena ahora aflojado-hacia él y lo golpeó de lleno en la mandíbula con un brazalete de acero pesado.

Dronyen ni siquiera había tocado el suelo antes de que Blaine estuviera desesperadamente tratando de mantener sus manos temblorosas mientras recogía la cerradura de las esposas en sus tobillos.

Finalmente libre de todas sus cadenas, Blaine se puso de pie en el colchón, preparándose momentáneamente contra la pared cuando una ola de vértigo se apoderó de él. Cuando sintió un poco más firme al mundo, aullando en el calor mientras lo sacaba libre y torciendo la vuelta para dejarlo caer. Vio a Dronyen empezar a tirar de sus pies, y sin pensar que arrojó el mundo de él, Dronyen cayo al suelo de nuevo con un grito.

Blaine se quedó mirando la llama desnuda ante él.

"Kurt, que debo hacer?"

"Tomala y sostenla en tus manos:"

"Que?"

"Blaine" Kurt dijo urgentemente, cuando Dronyen comenzó a recomponerse. "Hazlo. Puedes hacerlo. Solo debes saber que puedes hacerlo."

Blaine comenzó a llegar hacia el fuego, pero retiró su mano con una sacudida cuando su proximidad con el calor se hizo demasiado intensa.

"Blaine!" Kurt sonaba completamente desesperado. "Debes saber que puedes hacerlo. No creerlo, saberlo. De la manera en la que sabes tu propio nombre."

"Kurt, no puedo…"

"Confias en mi?"

"Claro que yo.."

"Bueno, te digo la verdad, Blaine, puedes hacerlo si sabes que puedes, de la manera en la que sabes que…que…"

 _De manera en la que sé que te amo,_ Blaine agrego silenciosamente

Busco dentro del fuego y lo recogió en sus manos.

Una vez acunado en su palma, la flama se rizo a si mismo en una bola. No era caliente, pero si era calido, y se sentía como un revoloteó de plumas en una bola.

Dronyen estaba levantándose sobre sus pies.

"Funde mis cadenas!" Kurt espetó.

"Como…"

"Solo concentrate en el intent. Velas fundirse. Observa como se funden tan rapido como nunca las viste fundirse. Mas rapido de lo que yo hice esa noche en el claro. Casi demasiado rapido para verlo todo"

"Kurt, no quiero quemar…"

"Blaine! Estoy bien! Solo hazlo!"

Asi que Blaine lo hizo.

Era sorprendente como lo hizo; las cadenas solo se ablandaron mas y mas antes de deslizarse lejos de Kurt como tela furtive.

Dronyen estaba completamente alerta ahora, sangre vertiendo desde un lado de su cabeza donde el vidrio caliente había golpeado contra él. Miro a Blaine y escupió un diente.

Y luego miro a la jeringa en el piso.

"Blaine!" Kurt lo llamo, y libero sus manos.

Blaine entendio de inmediado. Tiro la bola de fuego a Kurt justo cuando Dronten alcanzo la jeringa y se lanzo hacia el elfo.

Cuando Kurt sostuvo la bola, un naranja resplandor brillo en su cuerpo entero, y la jeringa voló desde la mano de Dronyen hasta chocar con la pared más lejana de la habitación.

Dronyen miro salvajemente atrás y adelante entre los dos hombres, y luego saco su daga y decidió cargar contra el obviamente más débil.

Como si no hubiera podido ofrecer la vida de Blaine a cambio de la libertad de Kurt, sabiendo exactamente lo que Kurt escogería.

Como si no hubiera contado, un detalle vital, específicamente lo que Kurt le había hecho al último hombre que intento lastimar a Blaine.

Mientras se levantaba una oportunidad de lastimar al hombre que Kurt ama sin que Kurt estuviera atado.

Fue un ligero retumbo, y un anillo de fuego aparecio alrededor de Dronyen, la flama delgada y controlada en lo alto de su pecho.

Y por primera vez, Blaine y Kurt vieron genuine miedo en los ojos del hombre.

Le convenia.

Dronyen grito por ayuda, y la puerta se abrio de golpe, seis guardias entraron congelandose cuando vieron lo que estaba pasando.

Kurt se fijó en los hombres con sus ojos llenos de un fuego azul.

Ellos huyeron.

Y luego Dronyen recurrió a las suplicas.

"Tú…tú no me matarias de esta manera, no? Mirame…soy patético. Estoy indefenso. Lo siento….te dejare solo, yo….tú eres mejor que yo. Lo probaste. Por favor…yo…"

"Cual es mi nombre?" Kurt pregunta suavemente.

"Yo….yo…"Dronyen levanto al Mirada hacia Kurt en total derrota. "Amo?" pregunto tentativamente.

Kurt resoplo. "No, Dronyen, te pregunte cual es mi nombre. Me compraste, pagaste por mí, me torturaste y me violaste, intentaste romperme. Al menos pensé que aprenderías mi nombre"

Dronyen estaba en silencio.

"Cual es?" Kurt pregunta otra vez, la flama se cerraba lentamente. Dronyen sudaba profundamente.

"Yo….no lo se" Dronyen sollozo. "Por favor no me mates."

"Mate mejores pulgas que tú."

Blaine se paró lentamente detrás de Kurt. Dronyen busco su mirada desesperado.

"Blaine…por favor…"

Blaine simplemente sacudio su cabeza y camino al otro lado de la habitacion.

Porque no pudo pensar en alguien más que mereciera no tener ayuda y decidió que el destino de Dronyen estaba más en las manos de Kurt.

Dronyen encontro los ojos de Kurt. Kurt no volteo la mirada.

"Por favor…te daré todo. Oro, caballos, un castillo…títulos? Los dos pueden tener títulos! Tú eras el único elfo en Villalu con un título, seria…" trago. "te lo daré todo" repitió desesperado.

"Bien" Kurt dijo. "Devuélveme los últimos cinco años de mi vida"

Y con un ligero movimiento de su delgada muñeca, Dronyen estaba completamente consumido en flamas.

 **Q les parecio?**

 **Perdon por la ausencia pero los exámenes me estan comiendo! La casi llegamos al cap10! Asi que si les gusta dejen un review q me encanta leerlos….. y la actualizaion no tardara tanto se los prometo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author/note:** Esto es severamente AU, pura fantasía, definitivamente oscura a veces, pero también romántica y espero que satisfactoria.

 **Rating M por temas adultos y sexo en capítulos posteriores.**

Advertencias: Mientras que no hay escenas erotizadas o gráficas de violación, la violación es discutida e implicada en algunas partes. Esto está hecho de una manera que espero que sea sensible y apropiada para la historia. Y no, esta no es uno de esos fics klaine de fantasía donde Blaine abusar sexualmente de Kurt. Blaine siempre es un alma caritativa en mis historias, porque es así como yo lo veo.

No soy dueño de Kurt o Blaine. No creo que alguien realmente posea a Kurt y Blaine. Pero son propiedad intelectual de Ryan Murphy y FOX.

 **NOTA:**

Hace ya un tiempo la autora me autorizo traducir este fic. La autora original de este fanfic es Chazzam, la pueden encontrar en y también a su historia en su idioma original que es el inglés. Con la autorización de la autora comienzo a traducir esta magnífica y hermosa historia. Con las respetivas advertencias los invito a leerla

 **Capitulo # 10**

El fuego había comenzado a extenderse. Kurt seguía sosteniendo la bola original de llama en una mano, y él caminó tranquilamente hacia un Blaine aturdido y le tomó la mano con la otra.

"Debemos salir antes que todo este lugar, sea lo que sea, se quema hasta la tierra."

"No puedes…..no podrías detenerlo?" Blaine pregunto.

"Podría" Kurt acordó simplemente, guiando a Blaine fuera del cuarto.

Los ojos de Kurt seguían llenos del fuego azul. Blaine lo observo en silencio mientras caminaban.

Nadie los detuvo mientras vagaban por el largo pasillo fuera de la habitación. Era claramente una casa de tamaño medio de algún tipo, probablemente perteneciente a una familia común y dirigida por Dronyen.

Blaine jalo a Kurt para que parara.

"Kurt, no. esta es la casa de alguien. Puede ser todo lo que tienen. No podemos dejar que solo se queme"

Kurt no encontró su mirada. "Ese alguien dejo que Dronyen la use para torturarnos. Probablemente ellos sabían exactamente lo que él haría, y ofrecieron su hogar como un servicio."

"Kurt," Blaine dijo tranquilamente. "Por favor mírame."

Kurt lo miro, ojos cegados. Blaine se negó a retroceder.

"Esto es lo que soy, Blaine. ¿De verdad esperas cualquier tipo de misericordia de mí en este momento? "

"Si" Blaine dijo suavemente. "Y no deberías sentirme mal por lo que le hiciste a Dronyen. Él no hubiera parado de seguirnos si lo hubieras dejado vivir."

Kurt soltó un bufido. "No soy un ser humano, Blaine. En verdad crees que siento el menor remor…."

"Si, lo creo. Tú no eres un monstruo, Kurt. Eres una de las personas más compasivas que conozco. Crees que honestamente no te sentirás terrible si dejas esta casa quemarse? Ni siquiera comes carne de animal. Y la manera en la que te preocupas por los caballos…"

Kurt apartó su mirada de nuevo. "Los caballos no son humanos, Blaine:"

"No" Blaine dijo suavemente, "Pero yo lo soy. Y….bueno, Que pasaría si esta fuera mi casa? Con mis niños viviendo en ella? Y si yo fuera un criado aquí? "

Kurt se volvió hacia Blaine, el fuego desapareció de sus ojos. Su labio inferior temblaba.

"Blaine, no lo entiendes", susurró. "Con Dronyen, yo... lo disfrute mucho. Tuve que hacerme matarlo sólo para parar te torturarlo. Soy...estoy..."

"No eres nada como él."

"Pero si lo soy? ¿Y si eso es lo que me hizo? No me rompió, él me envenenó y... me convertido en alguien como él?"

"Él no lo hizo. No eres más como él. Yo no te quisiera si lo fueras, y eso no ha cambiado. Kurt, detén el fuego. Vamos a dejar este lugar y encontrar un lugar seguro y luego podemos hablar, todo ¿correcto?"

Kurt suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. Regresaron a la sala, y Kurt parecían no hacer más que mirar en él antes de que las llamas se detuvieran por completo, simplemente guiñando un ojo fuera de la existencia en un solo instante.

La habitación en sí estaba en bastante mal estado; gran parte del suelo y las paredes estaban carbonizadas negro, y la ropa de cama y cortinas en las ventanas habían sido reducidas a jirones chamuscados. También había un montículo muy desagradable aspecto de lo que había sido una vez claramente Dronyen entre la cama y la pared del fondo.

Kurt se volvió hacia Blaine, culpa aumentando en sus ojos. Blaine le dio un beso.

"Vamos", dijo Blaine suavemente, y procedió a buscar una manera de salir de la casa.

Ellos no encuentran a nadie más hasta que salió por la puerta principal, de la mano, Kurt sin soltar la bola de fuego.

Cuando salieron a una puesta de sol de color melocotón, los ojos de Blaine se abrieron, y él agarró a Kurt y lo jalo justo a tiempo para perder una cadena de hierro que se balanceaba violentamente en su dirección.

Kurt miró hacia arriba, con los ojos una vez más encendidos, y se fundió la cadena en el aire. Un grito de dolor resonó de quien había sostenido la misma

Un puñado de guardias de Dronyen se puso pensativo en el patio frente a ellos, sosteniedno una gran variedad de armas.

E incluso por el fuego azul, Blaine podía decir que Kurt se veía cansado.

Blaine miró a todos ellos, y dejó que su anillo de voz en voz alta y clara.

"El Príncipe Dronyen está muerto. Entiendo su deseo de vengarse de él, pero si lo intentan los matarán."

"Este hombre," Blaine continuó, señalando a Kurt, "ha destruido a todos los mejores hombres de Su Majestad, así como al propio príncipe. Les estoy ofreciendo exactamente una oportunidad de irse. Vayan y díganle al Rey Drayez que su hijo está muerto y que somos responsables. Que envíe más hombres detrás de nosotros si lo desea. Pero por lo menos algunos de ustedes tienen que vivir para llevar el mensaje, y cualquier que no lo haga morirá esta noche. "

Blaine trató de llamar la atención de todos los hombres que pudo. "Tienen cinco minutos para salir o tienen cinco minutos de vida. Es su elección."

Vio a los hombres intercambiar miradas. Parte de su juramento era defender a su príncipe de la muerte, pero claramente ese punto había pasado. Poco a poco, uno a uno, se fueron, hasta que sólo quedaban dos.

"Yo no soy un cobarde, para seguir ordenes de un campesino glorificado y un esclavo!" Gritó uno, espada en alto.

"Ni yo," llamo el otro.

Kurt parecía que iba a llorar.

"Kurt, puede quitarles sus espadas?" Preguntó Blaine.

Las espadas de repente volaron de las manos de ambos hombres, aterrizando a los pies de Blaine. Él cogió uno, y se acercó a uno de los hombres.

"Ve," dijo suavemente, presionando la punta de la espada en el pecho del hombre

El hombre se desvió hacia un lado, luego se agachó y se lanzó a las piernas de Blaine con un movimiento suave. Blaine permitió al hombre lo tirara al suelo antes de desgarrar sus piernas libres y patearlo en la cara. El hombre cayó sobre su espalda, y Blaine pasó por encima de él, de rodillas encima de él y poniendo una rodilla en su caja torácica.

Sólo vaciló por un segundo más antes de hundir la espada en el corazón del hombre.

Sacó la espada y se giró, agachándose justo a tiempo para evitar la estocada del segundo hombre. El hombre se tambaleó un poco, y Blaine aprovechó para tirar de la espada del corazón del primer hombre, empujando hacia adelante cuando él se puso de pie, la espada enterrada en la garganta del segundo hombre.

El hombre sufrió un espasmo, haciendo horribles gorgoteos y sonidos de asfixia, antes de caer finalmente al lado de su compañero muerto.

Blaine lanzó la espada al suelo y se dirigió de nuevo a Kurt, que lo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Ahora los dos matamos hoy", dijo Blaine. "Vamos a ver si podemos encontrar nuestros caballos?"

Kurt simplemente asintió con la cabeza, y Blaine recogió la segunda espada, sin sangre de al lado de sus pies. Había perdido a su propia espada, y sin duda sería útil contar con una alrededor.

Encontraron los establos, y quedaron encantados y sorprendidos al encontrar que sus captores habían traído tanto su carro y los caballos de la casa. Kurt utiliza el fuego en su mano para encender los faros, ya que estaba cerca a la plena oscuridad, y prepararon los caballos en silencio.

Blaine levantó la mirada hacia el cielo, tratando de orientarse. "Asi que… esa dirección debe ser el oeste... y creo que íbamos un poco al noroeste a lo que recuerdo, pero no estoy seguro de donde nos encontramos en este momento, así que ..."

Kurt señalo. "Hacia allá. Mi hogar es por ese camino."

Kurt volteo a mirarlo. "Como estas tan seguro?"

Kurt sonrio, y tiro la bola de fuego al cielo, Las llamas abanicaron un espectáculo antes de guiñar u desaparecer de la existencia. "Porque yo puedo sentir."

O.O.O.O.O.O

Cabalgaron durante unas horas antes de encontrar un claro donde decidieron acampar. Aunque lo más probable era que Drayez enviara a más hombres después de ellos en poco tiempo, era poco probable que se enfrentaran a un peligro inmediato. Drayez mantuvo una cabeza mucho más fría que Dronyen, y sería muy consciente del alcance del poder de Kurt y el peligro que planteaba.

Blaine estaba en la tienda, los ojos abiertos, mirando al techo de tela por encima de él. Kurt había estado muy tranquilo a lo largo de este tramo del viaje, y se había acurrucado en el lado lejano de la tienda de Blaine. Blaine sintió un tirón en su corazón, y él no quería pensar en lo que significaba.

Ellos se acercaban a los Países de Faerie, después de todo. Y en poco tiempo, tendrían que tener la conversación que habían estado evitando desde que había surgido por primera vez el tema de Khryslee.

Blaine escuchó un suave susurro junto a él, y su corazón se derritió cuando Kurt cayó en sus brazos, besando su mejilla y, cuando Blaine se volvió hacia él, a sus labios.

"Blaine… gracias" Kurt susurro.

"Por que?"

"Por salvarme de mí mismo. Por ver lo que pasaba dentro de mi cuando ni siquiera yo podía."

Blaine iba a objetar, y decir que no había hecho eso en absoluto, pero Kurt parecía tan serio acerca de lo que decía.

"De nada"

Kurt apoyo la cabeza en el pecho de Blaine, acariciando su abdomen vestido lentamente.

"Lo siento, yo estaba tan…alejado después de que nos fuimos. Sólo necesitaba un tiempo para pensar."

"Entiendo. Pero tenia miedo….tenia miedo perdete."

Kurt levantó la cabeza para besarlo de nuevo, lento y suave. "No," dijo. "No me estás perdiendo."

 _Todavía no_ , pensó Blaine, odiando el hecho de que no podía alejarlo y simplemente disfrutar de estar con Kurt, te sostenerlo.

Kurt colocó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Blaine. "No disfruto matando, Blaine. No en realidad:"

"Yo se eso."

"Solo… algunas veces me asusta. No fui capaz de expresar mi rabia apropiadamente por muchos años, y no fui capaz de usar mi poder en años, y luego los dos surgen juntos y no siento que tengo el control suficiente, y yo…. No puedo dolerar mi propia crueldad."

"Kurt…. Tenias que matar…"

"Lo se, Blaine…pero no tenia que disfrutarlo."

"Kurt, despues de todo lo que esos hombres te hicieron pasar, es solo huma-" Blaine se detuvo a si mismo.

Kurt rio. "Estabas a punto de decir que es solo humano, verdad?"

Blaine rio también. "Si….lo siento. A lo que me referia era, creo que es natural sentir una liberación, y Probablemente incluso disfrutarlo, destruir a aquellos que gastaron mucho tiempo y energía intentando destruirte. Pero no es lo que eres. Y tendrás de vuelta el control. Ni siquiera tienes tu poder más que un mes. Y… mientras tanto…. Podría ser algo asi como tu ancla, kurt…..si se pone muy intenso. Si…si quieres que lo sea."

Blaine se sonrojó ante su propia declaración. Kurt le dio un apretón.

"Ya lo eres" dijo.

Blaine sonrió con tanta fuerza, que podría haber derretido el sol sin siquiera intentarlo.

Kurt deslizó su mano bajo la túnica de Blaine, y comenzó a jugar distraídamente con el pelo de su pecho.

"Esos dos ultimos hombres, Blaine. Yo…"

"Lo se"

"Es solo que ya no podía mas. La violencia, solo era…"

"Lo se" Blaine dijo, recorriendo con sus manos de arriba hacia abajo en la espalda de Kurt.

Se echaron en silencio por un momento, sus manos continuaban calmando suavemente el cuerpo del otro.

Kurt suspiro feliz, Acurrucándose más cerca de Blaine. "En verdad me gusta el pelo de tu pecho" dijo.

Blaine rio. "Eso fue una manera extrema de cambiar de tema."

Sintió la sonrisa de Kurt. "Es sólo algo que he estado queriendo hablar. Anteriormente no parecía el mejor momento. Los Sidhe hombres tienen muy poco vello corporal, y no es algo tan... sexy (Blaine casi podía sentir a Kurt sonrojarse cuando usó esa palabra) sobre lo diferente que es ".

"Mmmm," Blaine respondió, deslizando su mano por debajo de la túnica de Kurt y deslizándola por su espalda desnuda, "Me siento igual acerca de tu piel."

Kurt se incorporó ligeramente, moviéndose para besar la oreja de Blaine. "Me gustan tus orejas también. Son tan lindo y redondas."

Blaine se inclinó para besar la oreja de Kurt también. "Me encantan tus orejas", susurró. "Me vuelven loco." Tomó la punta de la oreja de Kurt en su boca y lo chupó suavemente. Kurt gimió.

"Blaine? Que tan cansado estas?"

"Si preguntas por la razón que creo preguntas, no estoy cansado para nada"

Kurt tiró suavemente a Blaine lejos, y comenzó a arrastrarse hacia la entrada de la tienda.

"Desvístete" Kurt dijo. "Ya regreso"

Cuando Kurt regresó a la tienda unos momentos más tarde sosteniendo dos grandes flores rojas con puntas en espiral, se detuvo en la entrada. Blaine estaba acostado en la parte superior de las mantas, los ojos cerrados, desnudo y estirado. Tenía los brazos doblados, sus manos estaban debajo de la cabeza, y un haz suave de luz de la luna caía sobre él desde la solapa abierta de la puerta de entrada.

Estaba sencillamente impresionante.

Abrió los ojos y sonrio a Kurt. "Que estás haciendo?" pregunto suavemente.

"Solo te miro" Kurt suspiró, y aunque él también sonreía, tenía un ligero toque de tristeza.

Kurt se unió a Blaine en las sabanas, desvistiéndose mientras lo hacía. Presionaron sus cuerpos juntos, saboreando las diferencias en sus cuerpos, textura y olor, dejando a sus manos rodar libres.

Kurt desplegó la punta de una de las flores, y cogió un poco en su lengua. Antes de que Blaine pueda formar una sonrisa plena, la cabeza de Kurt estaba entre sus piernas y lo tomo en su boca.

Blaine cerró los ojos contra una ola contundente de placer que disparó a través de él. Kurt comenzó a moverse arriba y abajo del eje de Blaine, su larga lengua, delgado enrollado a su alrededor con demasiado talento para que Blaine lo soportara.

"Oh, Dios, Kurt" logró ahogar, entrelazando sus dedos por el pelo sedoso de Kurt

Kurt continuó haciendo cosas increíbles con su boca, una de sus manos capturo los testículos de Blaine y los apretó suavemente. Luego dejó que su mano vagara hacia atrás, muy tentativamente, rozando suavemente entre las mejillas de Blaine.

Para leerlo correctamente la vacilación de Kurt, Blaine extendió sus muslos. "A-adelante, Kurt, si quieres," jadeó.

Kurt metió los dedos en la flor y dejó un rastro lentamente desde detrás de los testículos de Blaine a su entrada, el pastoreo a través de ella y lo arrastro a la ligera y luego sus dedos de nuevo a un masaje con presión añadida.

Blaine dio un pequeño grito de placer, retorciéndose al sentir los dedos gráciles de Kurt, intensificadas por el aceite.

"Kurt….estoy cerca…yo…"

Kurt tiró tanto la boca y la mano, y miró a Blaine con nerviosismo.

"Blaine, crees que podría intentar…digo, estarian bien si…" sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el culo aceite de Blaine.

Blaine sonrio. "Me encantaria eso, Kurt" dijo.

"Es solo que nunca… no quiero cometer un error, o lastimarte"

"Solo sigue tus instintos, Kurt. Ayudare hablándote en el proceso"

Kurt inclinó sus dedos para que esten completamente sumergidos en el líquido dentro de la flor, a continuación, los levantó y los llevó a la entrada de Blaine. El aceite estaba goteando por todas partes, pequeños parches de sensaciónes de hormigueo que florecian en toda su carne donde desembarcaron.

Kurt metió un dedo dentro de Blaine y Blaine echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió.

"Bien, ahora d-dejalo dentro por un minute, Kurt, ha sido hace tiempo" respire.

Kurt hizo lo que le pidió Blaine, usando su mano libre para acariciar la parte interior de los muslos de Blaine hasta que brillaban con aceite.

Dejando escapar un gemido entrecortado al sentir ampliada la suave piel de Kurt contra sus muslos interiores, Blaine intentó hablar una vez más.

"T-tu puedes co-comenzar a moverte un poco, ahora. A-algo como adentro y afuera y alrededor y…oh, si, Kurt, j-justo asi, eso se s-siente tan bien…"

Kurt miraba con fascinación como los ojos de Blaine se perdian en su cabeza y él se retorcía debajo de él.

"T-tu puedes a-agregar una mas…"

Kurt lo hizo, sorprendido por lo bien que se sentía sólo tener sus dedos dentro de Blaine. Él les trasladó en la forma en que parecía que Blaine tenía para él, estirando lentamente.

"Blaine, como encuentro el lugar donde se siente tan bien?"

Blaine estaba jadeando. Tragó saliva, hablando lentamente y deliberadamente, como si sólo recordar cómo hablar con cada palabra individual y al instante olvidarlo después. "D-demonios tus d-dedos a la adelante un poco, y un poco de s-sensación hacia fuera ...encontrarás e-este pequeño -! KURT NNGGHH oh ... oh ..."

Kurt jadeó ante la magnitud de la reacción de Blaine. Bueno, lo había encontrado. Eso estaba claro.

Blaine se tronzado contra él, dando gritos de placer, y Kurt estaba encontrando a sí mismo por lo que resultó en que él apenas podía siquiera ver.

"Blaine, sientes que estas listo para que yo…"

"Si! Por favor! Ahora!"

Kurt se roció a sí mismo con el aceite de la flor, el recubrimiento de sí mismo de manera uniforme con unos pocos trazos. Se colocó delante de Blaine, y lentamente empujó en calor apretado de Blaine.

Kurt dio un gemido en el puro impacto de placer que se apoderó de su cuerpo cuando se deslizó dentro de Blaine. Blaine envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Kurt, tirando a sí mismo más cerca de obtener un mejor apalancamiento. Kurt se dejó caer sobre las rodillas un poco más, tirando de Blaine para que su espalda baja descansara en los muslos de Kurt.

Cuando Kurt se inclinó para besar a Blaine, ambos gimieron profundamente en un involuntario empujón en el movimiento creado, enterrando a Kurt aún más profundamente en el interior de Blaine.

"Te sientes tan increíble" Kurt susurro contra los labios de Blaine.

"Tu también" respondio Blaine. "Nunca quiero que pares de estar dentro de mi"

Kurt lo besó otra vez, y luego se trasladó una copia de seguridad, así que él se inclinaba sobre Blaine. Sostuvo las caderas de Blaine y comenzó a empujar lentamente, temblando y gimiendo mientras su cuerpo trató de procesar la gran cantidad de placer del cuerpo de Blaine le estaba dando.

Y Blaine estaba abrumado por ella también - sin duda parte de ella fue que la flor mágica y todo lo que ofrece, pero Blaine estaba seguro de que nunca había estado con un hombre que su cuerpo simplemente parecía encajar perfectamente dentro de él. Se sentía como si hubiera nacido para hacer el amor con Kurt. Kurt no pudo haber hecho esto antes, pero era sin duda un estudio rápido - deslizamiento sobre "ese lugar que se siente tan bien", tirando casi por completo antes de caer de nuevo en la empuñadura, su ritmo constante y sus embestidas cada vez más difícil a cada hora.

Kurt no estaba pensando. Él simplemente había dejado que su cuerpo se haga cargo, y parecía saber exactamente qué hacer. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo difícil que fue empujando y cuánto más rápido se movía, pero se dio cuenta de lo mucho más fuerte Blaine estaba gimiendo y cuánto más ferozmente que se retorcía.

También se dio cuenta de que sus ojos se habían exprimido cerradas, y se obligó a abrirlos, incapaz de creer que él estaba dando una oportunidad de ver este hermoso hombre desnudo desentrañar por completo debajo de él. Se dio cuenta de que Blaine estaba llegando para la flor, y Kurt calmó sus caderas momentáneamente y se le adelantó, cogiendo la flor y llovizno en el miembro de Blaine. Kurt comenzó a acariciar a Blaine mientras se reanuda el bombeo en su cuerpo, tratando de hacer las dos cosas a un ritmo perfecto, pero tener que conformarse con un solo movimiento ligeramente errática.

El ritmo errático parece muy bien con Blaine.

Blaine había empezado a cantar el nombre de Kurt entrecortadamente, con los ojos vidriosos, mirando como si estuviera en trance. Su pecho y la frente brillaban por el sudor. Kurt sentía borracho en la vista y el tacto de Blaine apretó a su alrededor. Comenzó a bombear a Blaine más rápido con la mano, sintiendo a Blaine empezar a tensarse debajo de él, hasta que Blaine echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó, viniendo espectacularmente sobre el pecho y el estómago.

Y cuando llegó Blaine, sus músculos se apretaron alrededor de Kurt mientras observaba que suceda, y fue lo mejor que Kurt nunca había sentido o visto en su vida, y él se vino también, diciendo en voz alta el nombre de Blaine, luchando desesperadamente las ganas de gritar **_Te quiero._**

Kurt se derrumbó sobre Blaine, ambos manchados, sus cuerpos un lío de sudor y la piel y el aceite.

"Te amo" Blaine susurró al oído de Kurt, porque podía. Porque él era valiente. Debido a que no tenía nada que perder al decirlo.

Kurt intento no llorar.

Y en lugar de responder a Blaine, reaccionó en su forma habitual. Él le dio un beso.

"Vamos" Kurt dijo. "Vamos a limpiarnos"

"Como? No hay nada para bañarse aquí." El claro que habían encontrado no tenía arroyo o estanque de cualquier tipo.

Kurt beso a Blaine en la nariz. "Olvidaste con quien estas? Vamos"

Él se acomodó fuera del cuerpo de Blaine, se levantó tambaleándose sobre sus rodillas y se arrastró hasta su mochila, sacando una pastilla de jabón. Luego ayudó a que Blaine se pusiera de pie y lo llevó afuera. Caminaron hasta la mitad del claro, desnuda bajo el cielo abierto.

Blaine sintió una gota cálida en el hombro y, sorprendido, miró hacia arriba.

Estaba lloviendo, pero sólo en ellos. Kurt había producido una esbelta columna de lluvia cálida que les rodea, limpiándolos. Ellos se lavaban entre sí y luego regresaron a la tienda, secando a sí mismos con poco entusiasmo con paños limpios antes de caer de nuevo en su nido decididamente menos limpia en las mantas.

"Deberiamos realmente lavar algunas de nuestras cosas mañana" Blaine murmuro, dedos trenzándose en el cabello húmedo de Kurt.

"Mmmm," Kurt estuvo de acuerdo. "Pero vamos a llevarlas a una lavandera, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy harto de lavarlas a mano, y deberíamos estar llegando a la primera de las ciudades fronterizas para mañana."

Había un aire innegable de la emoción en la última parte de su declaración.

Las ciudades fronterizas.

Blaine sintió que se le encogía el estómago.

Kurt suspiró y sujeto a Blaine apretado, presionando un último beso a su pecho antes de quedarse dormido.

Blaine miró al techo de tela de la carpa.

Y apenas durmió.

 ** _REVIEWS? :3_**


End file.
